Reign Of Terror
by Vallierie
Summary: You're trapped in this reign of terror. It's enveloping you, suffocating you, and collapsing you. Killing you.
1. The Dark Lord

**Pairing: Draco and Hermione**

**Setting: Eight years after Hogwarts**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author: Vallierie**

**:: Chapter One: The Dark Lord ::**

The rain pounded the pavement creating it's own melancholy song. Hermione was getting pelted with the droplets, flattening everything they came in contact with. Someone placed their hand over her mouth stifling the cry that wanted to spill from her lips. Her heart race quickened, her view was obstructed with the help of a black bandanna, and her captor pushed her erratically. She was captured.  
  
"Have we heard anything from any of our Aurors?" Remus Lupin asked shuffling around the headquarters of the legendary Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Harry says that the Death Eaters are moving around Europe at a steady pace." Stevie Black, Minister of Magic, said reading it off one of her many unorganized papers.  
  
"I don't know if we should trust her." Chloe Austin, an Auror, said.  
  
"Why not?" Sandy Hawkins, another Auror asked.  
  
"A twenty-nine year old Minister of Magic? Do you trust her?"  
  
"Well it's easy to become the Minister of Magic when your favorite uncle nearly hands you the Ministry on a silver platter. Cornelius Fudge being your uncle has some major advantages."  
  
"The whole Ministry has gone to the gutters. Almost fifty percent is under thirty-five now."  
  
"Thanks to our wonderful Miss Black."  
  
"We have Aurors traveling through out Europe." Lupin said sitting down at the table, a troubled expression on his already worn features. "Why are there still attacks on Muggle-borns then?" He ran his hand over his face.  
  
"Remus, if I may." Albus Dumbledore interrupted. "Perhaps we aren't looking in the right places."  
  
"We have people from the Order and people from the Ministry all over the place. How could we miss?"  
  
"Hermione Granger was kidnapped in London."  
  
Her heartbeat had quickened beneath her clothes. She closed her eyes beneath the blindfold. 'I will not cry.' She told herself fighting off all urges to spill her river of tears. She let out a jagged breath. She couldn't breathe. Air seemed like a distant thing. Air? Her breath was coming in at sharp intervals. 'What are these people going to do to me? Why are they kidnapping me?' Tears threatened to spill onto the blindfold. A loud pop was heard and a stomach-turning feeling caused her to feel nauseated. She was being shoved around and pushed into a chair. Ropes were tired around her wrists and ankles constricting her to her prison of a chair.  
  
"Your watcher will be home in a few hours." An icy voice told her chilling her to the bare bone of her existence. She opened her mouth to say something but her voice refused to cooperate. She just nodded. She heard a door slam. She began struggling in her chair. The ropes cut into her wrists, she winced in pain.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucius Malfoy questioned his only son from behind his cell bars in Azkaban.  
  
"Getting you out of here." Draco said in a low voice as to not let anyone hear.  
  
"Why? Not that I mind but you're risking your own life here too."  
  
"No really? Thanks."  
  
"Don't you dare get that lip with me. I am still older and wiser than you."  
  
"Then how come you're the one behind bars and not me?"  
  
"Why do you need to get me out of here? Did you slip up?"  
  
"No, but the Dark Lord did. He's dead. Potter killed him eight years ago, when I was seventeen. Of course you were being thrown in here. But now the Death Eaters have decided that they need someone to take his place. That person is you. We need to overthrow Potter from his moment of glory. Or in this case, eight years of glory."  
  
"Then stop wasting time. How do you plan on getting me out of here?"  
  
"Very quickly." Draco wasted no time in putting his plan into action. Within just moments Lucius was walking around the Azkaban yards as if he was never a prisoner. Evil had escaped the clutches of the Hero once again and little did the protagonist know; it might be his last moments in the limelight.  
  
"Did you kidnap a mudblood like I told you?" Draco asked the captor.  
  
"Of course. She's in your room just where you told me."  
  
"And you're sure she's someone that'll get Potter's attention."  
  
"Positive." The Death Eater smiled.  
  
"My father is taking control now. I'll make sure that the filthy little mudblood, doesn't get away." Draco climbed up the stairs of Malfoy Manor to his bedroom. The house was now his since his father had been sentenced to Azkaban and he had no intention of returning it to him at anytime. He walked into the dark room and sat on his bed watching the girl struggle around in her seat.  
  
"You're only going to hurt yourself that way." She stopped wriggling.  
  
"Why am I here?" Her voice quivered.  
  
"Why do you think you're here?"  
  
"Are you just going to ask me every question I ask you in return?"  
  
"You're here, Mudblood, because you're the key to something I want."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Potter. He wants his role as the Hero to stay vibrant, this is his chance."  
  
"Do you actually think he'll come for me? You are defiantly nuts. I haven't seen him in eight years. I doubt he knows anything about me anymore."  
  
"But you two knew each other. Whatever bond you two held it's going to bring him here."  
  
"Bonds fade quickly." Her mind was trying to place his voice to a face. "Why am I still blindfolded? I'm still tied to a chair, I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was strained and tired. Draco got up and untied the blindfold. Hermione blinked a few times adjusting to the light. She looked at the man sitting in front of her. His white-blond hair and crystalline blue eyes struck a familiarity in her.  
  
"I know you." She said. He smiled a little.  
  
"Do you? Who am I?" He was thoroughly curious to find out who she was and how she knew him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you've always hated me. But did you have to kidnap me?!" She yelled struggling with the ropes around her wrists. They sliced into her drawing a small amount of blood.  
  
"I've hated many people. You don't stand out to me."  
  
"You don't recognize me do you?"  
  
"No, can't say that I have."  
  
"Hermione Granger ring a bell?"  
  
"Granger? Perfect. Now I know Potter will come."  
  
"You are a fool. Harry won't come."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I wish I were. Harry and I got into a rather large argument at Kings Cross in our seventh year. He hates me."  
  
"Awe too bad there's so much history between you. He'll come." Hermione didn't retaliate. She knew he was right.  
  
"Could you please take these stupid ropes off of me?"  
  
"Why? So you can get away."  
  
"Where would I go? I don't even know where I am so how can I get anywhere."  
  
"You could figure something out. Now why did you two fight?"  
  
"I'm not one for small talk, especially when it's about my personal life."  
  
"You're going to be here for awhile. I'm all you got until Potter comes." She sighed disgustedly.  
  
"If you must know I didn't want him to start Auror training because of people like you lurking around. He could have gotten hurt and I told him to go back to his Uncle and Aunt's house. Of course that was a ridiculous thought. Fortunately you people didn't touch him. Left him alone a little too suspiciously if I might add."  
  
"We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves."  
  
"I figured that. But why stay quiet for nearly ten years? Why not attack when he was the most vulnerable? Alone?"  
  
"We needed time to come up with some plan."  
  
"And this is what's taken all these years? How ingenious."  
  
"Don't sass me. You're forgetting I control whether you live or die."  
  
"You're forgetting you're only a bouncing ferret." His pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"I don't have a problem torturing you."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Why won't I?"  
  
"Because you know how it feels to be tortured." He looked at her confused. "We all knew that your father tortured you."  
  
"Don't talk about my father."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What have you been doing all of these years?"  
  
"I'm not one for small talk Malfoy."  
  
"Would you rather me just entertain myself by using the Crustacious Curse on you?"  
  
"No, can't we just. not talk at all. You don't like me, and I don't like you."  
  
"Well, Mudblood, You are in my room, in my house. I think I'm in control. I say what goes. We're talking. What have you been up to Granger?"  
  
"If you must know I'm teaching at Hogwarts now. Defense Against the Dark Arts." He laughed slightly.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts? I see you're not doing that well at the defense part, otherwise you wouldn't be here."  
  
"I can handle myself very well in these situations thank you very much."  
  
"Can you? Then why are you the one tied to the chair?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. At least I'm not a Death Eater. I'm not a criminal, you are. Who has the better end of the deal?"  
  
"Why Miss Granger, you underestimate my career. Being a Death Eater does not mean that you're a criminal. It only means that you work for your boss no matter what the situations. Be it anything at all."  
  
"Is being an emotionless wreck part of the job criteria?"  
  
"I am not emotionless."  
  
"Do you love anything? Do you feel anything but hate? Malfoy, you're not living. You just, are. You're never going to change, you don't even love your own family."  
  
"I love plenty of things."  
  
"Love of causing pain isn't one of them."  
  
"I've changed."  
  
"Nothing about you is different from Hogwarts is it?"  
  
"Yes. Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe are no longer apart of my life."  
  
"Harry and Ron are no longer apart of mine."  
  
"Two for two. You're a lot like me."  
  
"I am nothing like you. You are the one thing I could live my life in a wedded bliss without."  
  
"And you mine."  
  
"I'm not like you."


	2. Draco's Wrath

**:: Chapter Two: Draco's Wrath ::**

"Harry, a letter came for you from the Order." Nympadora Tonks told Harry as she handed him a piece of parchment.  
  
"More attacks on Muggle-borns I suppose." Harry said sitting down in one of the chairs in the hotel room he was sharing with three other Aurors.  
  
_Harry,  
Hermione was kidnapped. We need you and Ron to find her as soon as possible. You two are being sent because you know her the best. Please hurry, it's only a matter of time before something happens to her. Please report to Headquarters as soon as you can.  
  
Lupin  
_  
"What is it?" Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody asked sitting down across from Harry.  
  
"Hermione was kidnapped. I have to go. Can you three cover it?"  
  
"If I were to say no, you'd still go so what's the point of asking." Moody said.  
  
"Right. Ron and I need to get to Headquarters. What's the quickest way?"  
  
"Probably Floo Powder."  
  
"Thanks Mad-Eye." Harry walked over to the fireplace, took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace stating clearly "Number Twelve, Grimauld Place." Harry popped into the dining room of the Order Headquarters. Ron and Lupin were already sitting down at the dining room table.  
  
"All right. What's going on?" Harry sat down next to Ron, across from Lupin.  
  
"All we know is that today, in London, Hermione was kidnapped. We're suspecting this to be the work of Death Eaters being that she is Muggle- born."  
  
"Where would she be?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's the problem, anywhere."  
  
"Do we have any leads?" Harry asked.  
  
"One. Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban on the same day, we think that the two are related."  
  
"Malfoy? You think that the Malfoys kidnapped her?" Ron stifled a laugh with one of his freckled hands.  
  
"Actually we think that the Death Eaters kidnapped her because of her history with Draco Malfoy. Revenge."  
  
"Revenge? Would Malfoy actually sink that low?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you remember Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"That's part of my childhood I'm trying very hard to forget. I remember his vicious ways but I really don't think that he would do something like this."  
  
"You never know. People change, especially when you're surrounded by that company."  
  
"You two have to find her, no matter who captured her, we need her back safely." Lupin advised, tired of the ongoing argument of what and whatnot a Death Eater would do.  
  
"Professor Lupin, to be honest I have no idea to even begin searching for Hermione." Harry said frowning deeply.  
  
"Where the Death Eaters are, Hermione will be there too. I just hope they haven't hurt her."  
  
"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"No, not yet at least." A smirk coated his pale lips.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Well, first we were going to lure Potter here, kill you in front of him, and then kill him."  
  
"Again, all that took eight years to come up with?"  
  
"Since when have you been full of sarcasm?" He countered.  
  
"Since I was tied to a chair in your room."  
  
"Feisty aren't we? You better mind your manners Granger, you're in a house filled with Death Eaters and you yourself are just a lowly mudblood." Hermione kept her mouth shut and stared at the floor to the left of her. "Glad to see you can control yourself."  
  
"I can control myself fine thanks."  
  
"Watch it." Draco drawled, "I may not be so nice next time."  
  
"You? Nice?"  
  
"You aren't dead are you?" Hermione had to clamp her mouth shut to avoid from having another outburst.  
  
"How do you know Harry will find me?"  
  
"We've left little clues."  
  
"How do you know he'll come alone?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter, whoever comes with him will just end up being killed as well."  
  
"You don't care who dies do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What if it was your family? What if you had to sacrifice them?"  
  
"Then I would do what I have to do." She shook her head disgustedly. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "I have to do what I have to do. Why am I even explaining this to you? It's not just a job, it's a way of living."  
  
"It's wrong, Malfoy, you have other options."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." He snapped at her causing her to jump at his tone.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized again.  
  
"Stop apologizing! You're not sorry, you aren't anything but a filthy mudblood." His blood boiled and he kept clenching his fists.  
  
"Stop calling me that! I sure didn't choose my parents! It's not my fault that they're not magical, don't you dare call me that Draco Malfoy, don't you dare." His hand came into contact with her cheek quickly and her head snapped to the side.  
  
"I told you to watch yourself." He said in an eerily calm voice. She bit her lip and kept her gaze away from him. She wanted to apologize but she stopped before she got slapped again. "Stay here and don't move, oh wait you can't." His voice was filled with sarcasm. He slammed the door shut and Hermione cringed again. Her cheek burned, she could feel the heat radiating from it.


	3. The Hero Must Die

**:: Chapter Three: The Hero Must Die ::**

"Any ideas?" Harry asked Ron as they stepped out of Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Not one." Ron sighed.  
  
"If you were a Death Eater where would you be?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"I don't know, I've been a good guy too long, I have no idea where to look."  
  
"Let's try and find out what Hermione was doing that day; retrace her steps. Look for clues. See if that leads us anywhere."  
  
"We're not detectives you know."  
  
"Do you have a better plan?"  
  
"No," Harry said looking at the tall redheaded man standing in front of him. He and Ron arrived at Hogwarts, a place that they hadn't stepped foot in, in nearly ten years. Standing in the Great Hall they heard the faint murmurs of the children doing their last hours of studying and homework over the weekend.  
  
"Hasn't changed a bit has it?" Ron asked looking around the old castle.  
  
"Doesn't seem that way, come one let's get to the Headmasters office and see what he knows."  
  
"I wonder who took Dumbledore's place, shame he had to go." They walked down the familiar halls, the faint echoes of the screams of Peeves the Poltergeist's latest victims.  
  
"We have a slight problem, do you know the password by chance?" Harry said looking at the stone statue of the phoenix.  
  
"I thought you had it."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Is there a problem gentlemen?" A young woman in her early twenties asked them.  
  
"We were just looking for the Headmaster, do you know where we might find him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm the Headmistress," They gaped at her. She couldn't be older than them and yet she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts? "Angela Warner." She extended her hand toward Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, and this is my friend Ron Weasley. We're here on official Ministry business. Could we talk to you about your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Of course, come right in." She mumbled a password that the boys could not quiet make out. The room had not changed at all since Dumbledore's time, the portraits, the sword that Harry had pulled out of the Sorting Hall all those years ago, and the same phoenix was sitting on the desk. "What kind of business is this boys?" She asked.  
  
"Miss Granger was kidnapped in London earlier today. Do you have any idea what she was doing in London?" Harry asked looking interested at whatever might come out of Professor Warner's mouth.  
  
"It could be many a thing; you two probably know her obsession with the written word. She could have been getting another book."  
  
"But why go all the way to London, for a book?" Ron countered.  
  
"I'm not sure Mr. Weasley, it could be many things."  
  
"I don't recall introducing myself." His tone was annoyed and frustrated. Angela was getting rather upset with him.  
  
"I was only two years behind you both." She seemed a little hurt that they did not remember her.  
  
"In your young age how did you come to be the Headmistress of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm the granddaughter of Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"The whole of the Wizarding world is being taken over by the relatives of past employees." Ron whispered disgusted to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't have any idea why Miss Granger was in London today, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more service." Angela apologized.  
  
"Thank you anyway." Ron said standing up from his seat.  
  
"Would it be okay if we looked around in her office?" Harry asked.  
  
"Go right ahead." Angela said shrugging. Harry and Ron left her office.  
  
"That was a little too easy." Ron said.  
  
"She's either really stupid or something is really fishy here." Harry said opening the door of the Defense room. The room was very similar to the way it was when Lupin was the occupant. Portraits of vampires, werewolves and even a portrait of Lord Voldemort resided on the wall.  
  
"Mister Potter." The portrait of Voldemort said as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Hello." Harry didn't pay attention to the cold voice. He walked over to the desk and began opening the drawers. "I found out why she was in London."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"She lives there." Harry sat down in her chair. "How could we know someone for so long and not even know where she lives?"  
  
"I don't know. Harry, we haven't exactly seen each other in a while either, with separate missions and all."  
  
"How did we all drift apart?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let me go!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"This is the Mudblood, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy drawled. "Excellent." He gagged Hermione so her screams were muffled.  
  
"She was best friends with Potter in Hogwarts." Draco said pleased with himself.  
  
"Perfect." Hermione struggled in her chair and her yells were muffled. "Lock her up in the basement. Draco you keep watch of her." Lucius ordered.  
  
"Right away." Draco grabbed Hermione and yanked her out of her chair. He dragged her to the basement. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stop crying." Draco said; ice hung on his every word. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Hermione stop, please." Her heart rate quickened. 'Hermione? No, he didn't.' She shook the thought out of her head. He untied the gag from around her head. "Listen, I don't hate you. However I don't like you. I don't want to be doing this."  
  
"Then why are you?" She asked wiping the tears away from her cheeks with her tied hands.  
  
"My father is forcing me too. My mother couldn't stop him, I couldn't stop him, and I'm trapped."  
  
"You can stop him."  
  
"And get killed." Draco began pacing in front of her.  
  
"Are you still going to kill me?" Hermione asked; she was almost afraid to know the truth.  
  
"I'm not, but my father will. He's in control now, there is nothing I can do." She choked back tears.  
  
"Oh," She sunk back onto the floor, it was cold and wet but she didn't care.  
  
"Hermione don't." He went and sat her up. Her cheeks were tear stained and wet. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Nobody was supposed to die."  
  
"What is so wrong with being Muggle-born?" She asked looking into his crystalline blue eyes.  
  
"You lucked into being a witch; I was born into it. People who lucked into it weren't supposed to be able to practice magic. It isn't fair to people like my father."  
  
"Purebloods." She finished for him. "Like you."  
  
"Like me."  
  
"And my fate is to just die, to die at the hands of Death Eaters?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Wonderful." Sarcasm dripped from the word.  
  
"Don't worry." Draco said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Don't worry? Don't worry?! Are you bloody mad?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Shut up, someone will hear you and then we'll both be in trouble."  
  
"How can you just tell me not to worry when as soon as Harry shows up, I'm going to be killed?"  
  
"It'll take a while for him to get here."  
  
"You obviously don't know him very well." Draco didn't say anything. He just sat there, staring off into space. "Why?" She asked her temper rising.  
  
"Why what?" Draco snapped back into reality.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me tied up so inhumanly? Why is it on every Deatheater's To-Do list to kill Harry? It isn't like he wanted this to happen you know!" Hermione fought against the ropes that bound her.  
  
"Will you stop?!" Draco yelled. The years of hatred bottled up inside him exploded. "Potter is the ultimate good guy, the hero. Not every thing is a happy ever after deal. The hero will die, evil will prosper and the damsel in distress," He glared at Hermione. "Will die."  
  
"This is a lose-lose situation."  
  
"Not at all. it's win-win for me. It all depends on what side of the spectrum you're looking from." Hermione sighed deeply and stared at the ground. "Not every thing ends happily ever after. The hero will fall."  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"There is no other time. There is only now."  
  
"You're wrong. There is now, there is then and there is the moment that I watch you perish into nothing."  
  
"I'm afraid that you have your roles reversed."  
  
"We shall soon see."  
  
"That we will." A smirk coated his pale lips.


	4. Torture

**:: Chapter Four: Torture ::**

"This is a wild goose chase." Harry sighed collapsing down on a nearby bench in Muggle London.  
  
"We need to find her soon. Or else it may be to late." Ron agreed.  
  
"She could be anywhere and it's our job to find her? Wonderful." Exhaustion swept over his body capping him in a wave of sleepiness.  
  
"Come on we have to keep going." Ron pushed on. They walked through the streets looking for anything suspicious in the last known whereabouts of a Deatheater.  
  
"Come on," Draco pushed Hermione out of her chair. "We have to leave." Hermione still refused to talk to him. "You can't just ignore me."  
  
"Why? Why can't I? You've done it to me my whole life and I retaliate in the slightest way only to end up being told that I can't do anything. You seem to forget who the intelligent one is in this predicament."  
  
"Who's the one tied up? You seem to forget I have total control."  
  
"You have nothing over me."  
  
"Nothing?" He smirked.  
  
"Stop doing that! Stop smirking like you know something that makes you right and everyone wrong."  
  
"Don't you always believe that you're right and I'm wrong?"  
  
"I don't believe things that aren't true."  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and stared at the cold, hard floor of her prison.  
  
"You're trapped in this reign of terror. It's enveloping you, suffocating, and collapsing. Killing you." Draco's voice was soft and drifted through the room. "Fate is a twisted thing that cannot be toyed with. If you play with fire you will get burned, and Miss Granger this is no average flame." His words jumbled together in his head.  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm doomed?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"Side?" He looked at her and for a second she didn't see Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and murderer. She saw a vulnerable man staring back at her, his clear blue eyes opening doors to his locked soul. "Sides are a tricky thing, I am on no side. I'm fighting my own battle and fighting vigorously."  
  
"How can you not choose a side?" She said exasperated. "You're good or evil Draco. Neutrality will only end up torturing you, killing you."  
  
"You no nothing about torture." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know that it's painful, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Painful? That's all you think it is?" He was taking shallow, jagged breaths. Hermione feared he would collapse any second. He licked his lips before he began. "That's not even the worst part of it. It's emotionally draining; you're dying mentally. The curses penetrate your skin piercing your very soul, stinging, and leaving emotional scars. Do you think that I can ever get that back, that I can ever be like I was before?" He fell to the cold ground feet away from her. "And then the pain. It." He choked back sobs. "It's indescribable." He gulped before the tears could spill onto his pale cheeks. "There is nothing that can make those scars fade, with five years, ten years, all of eternity." Defiant tears pelted his cheeks. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to not have to face those years of torture, no one should ever have to feel that pain, the vulnerability." Hermione's own tears flowed down her cheeks. "Painful? It's demeaning."  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have." Her words were interrupted.  
  
"No you shouldn't have." Draco snapped standing up and wiping the tears from his cheeks. Hermione shrunk back against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing!" He yelled.  
  
"If you keep yelling at me what am I supposed to do? I can't just keep these things inside. I'm not that type of person."  
  
"Well become that type."  
  
"I will not subject myself to the ridicule you're putting me through."  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"I have plenty of choices."  
  
"You have one choice. To sit there like a good little girl and shut your mouth."  
  
"No." Hermione said and regretted it as soon as the vicious word left her trembling lips.  
  
"No?" The smirk on his lips was driving her mad, his emotions could be so well hid with one little sly smirk. She didn't dare to repeat the word. Her mouth opened daring her to say it, to taunt him, to knock him off his pedestal. "No." Her voice seemed almost distant.  
  
"That's what I thought you said."  
  
'No reaction?' Hermione thought partially relieved, partially scared out of her wits. Draco stepped up to her and knelt down in front of her. "I can make you say things you would never say, make you do things you would never do, create such a hurt on your body that you'd be begging me to kill you." His mouth was mere inches away from her ear now. "But I wouldn't." He whispered. "I would watch you scream and cry and beg for mercy. But nothing will stop me." His voice became firm. "Nothing. Do you understand?" He stroked her cheek with his thumb. She nodded fighting off the ever-present tears that had become accustomed to her cheeks. "Good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. yet." He whispered getting close to her ear again. Chills ran down her spine and she flinched. Draco smiled with delight. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" The question was rhetorical and she ignored it with the greatest of ease. "And what if I was to do this?" He kissed her ear lobe and she bit her lip.  
  
"Stop." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" He asked shocked. "Are you telling me what to do?" She shook her head not wanting to trust her mouth with any more words. He pulled away from her and stood up. "Filthy little mudblood." He spat climbing the stairs, leaving Hermione in the cold, wet basement.


	5. Everything Changes

**:: Chapter Five: Everything Changes ::**

"Why is it so hard to find her?" Ron said angrily. "She's supposed to be our best friend and we can't even find her, or retrace her steps without coming across some problem." Ron sat down on the dewy grass. Harry stood on the sidewalk in the streets of London.  
  
"We're getting closer." Harry said.  
  
"How do you know? We've practically been going around in circles for the past three days." Ron said exasperatedly. He rested his head against the tree behind him and closed his eyes.  
  
"I can feel it. There's something going on here and I want to find out what exactly it is." Harry was looking around the streets for any signs of abnormal activity that could be magically related. "Who do you think would be put in control now that Voldemort." Ron gasped and Harry just rolled his eyes. "Now that Voldemort is gone?"  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron laughed at the thought. "Yeah right. They don't just hand that job over to any bozo. Bellatrix? Umbridge?"  
  
"Do you actually think Umbridge would join them?" Ron looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Alright I know she was bad but she was a ministry employee."  
  
"As was Lucius Malfoy." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Something isn't right with this picture, didn't someone escape from Azkaban a few days ago?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"Well Hermione is kidnapped around the same time that someone gets out of Azkaban? Isn't that a little fishy?"  
  
"Maybe, but you do have a tendency to be a little paranoid."  
  
Harry cast one last fleeting glance at the street before helping Ron get up off the ground. "Come on let's keep moving." Unbeknownst to them they were closer than they thought.  
  
Hermione woke up late the next afternoon; it had taken her a long time to fall asleep in the cold dark basement. Dark circles coated her eyes and she was shaking from the cold and her lips were a slight shade of blue.  
  
"How are you this fine morning?" Draco asked walking down the stairs at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Fine." She shivered.  
  
"You sure?" He smirked. She nodded, not having the strength or the will power to fight back. Draco sighed and climbed back up the stairs returning moments later. He threw a dark green blanket to Hermione.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked confused.  
  
"We can't have you dying just now." He pulled a chair over in front of her and spun it around backwards. He sat on it his arms resting on the back of it. "What happened to you and the other two Gryffindorks over the years?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"I have nothing else to amuse me, so amuse away."  
  
"We drifted apart is all. Harry and Ron became Aurors and I wanted to teach. That's all that's happened. What about you? Any interesting. eh. deaths caused by you?"  
  
"No." He said swiftly but upon seeing the look she was giving him he continued. "It's not a very sharing job. This is my first real job and I'm not going to screw it up."  
  
"So that's all I am? A job assignment?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Is sarcasm a new thing you picked up?"  
  
"Only when I'm around people I despise."  
  
"You despise me? I'm flattered."  
  
"There's that traditional Malfoy cockiness."  
  
"Cockiness? I'm not the one that believes she's a know it all, Miss Perfect, you can't kill me Harry Potter is going to save me, heroine."  
  
"I am not a heroine. I am defiantly not the heroine."  
  
"You're right, you're the damsel in distress."  
  
"That's right, and you're the evil dragon keeping locked in here."  
  
He smiled at her. "You know me oh so well." Hermione wanted to gag, one more sarcastic remark and she was going to attack him.  
  
"You're pitiful."  
  
He mock pouted. "And you're the one locked in a basement. Poor pitiful me, huh?" They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "I'm sick of people like you."  
  
"Mudbloods?" She snapped.  
  
"No, people who can't just sit with their mouths shut. People who can't understand how much danger they're putting themselves in." He paused and licked his lips. "And yet I admire you all at the same time. I would never have you're guts in your position. That's either very brave. or very foolish."  
  
"It doesn't matter whether I'm being brave or foolish, I'm doing what I need to do to stay alive."  
  
"Or you're just killing yourself and don't even know it."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Just hope and pray that Harry will come save me so I can be killed or pray that he doesn't come so I can sit here in fear until that one fateful day comes when you put me out of my misery?"  
  
"That's pretty much it."  
  
"I'm just another plaything in your reign of terror aren't I? You're dangling me in front of his face to try to lure him here. I'm bait." She sighed and rested her head on the wall behind her. "I don't want to play anymore Draco. I want to be free to do what I want. To live without fear."  
  
"You sure screwed that up then didn't you?"  
  
"I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes. You did. This is my game Granger, and you will be a part of this until your time comes. Think of this as a play and your characters role is to die." Silent tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Draco sighed deeply. "I never meant for any of this to happen."  
  
"So you planned on just being a horrible person forever and having the perfect life with that Pansy pig?"  
  
"Don't call her that." He snapped. "And that's exactly what I had planned."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"Pansy got mixed up in some bad stuff and, well. she was killed. So I got involved in this."  
  
"And now I'm supposed to feel bad for you?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"But that's what you want isn't it? You want me to get all sappy so that I feel bad for you and will shut my mouth and be a good little toady and allow you to do what you have to isn't it?"  
  
"No." He snapped. "I was trying to be civil to you. Anything I say to you, anything I do to you nobody will ever know about so here's my one chance to be a normal civilized person with you. Damn Hermione you're supposed to be the smart one."  
  
"Don't tell me these things! I don't want you to be yourself. I want you to be the Draco Malfoy that I met at school and hated. It's so much harder to hate you when you're yourself. And I'm trying so hard. I keep telling myself that you hate me, that you think I'm nothing but a worthless Mudblood, that you would never understand my feelings, my life. I can't help but feel that at some points I have feelings for you that aren't dripping with hate."


	6. Scars

**:: Chapter Six: Scars ::**

"I can't hide behind this rough exterior that I've created over the years. I need to be myself, just like you need to be free. We're in the same situation, we playing a game that neither of us can win and the results of losing are deadly." Draco said cynically.  
  
"You think I don't know that? I was happy with my life! I enjoy teaching, I love being at Hogwarts. I really don't want my life to end on someone else's account. I want to make my own decisions. I wanted to have a wonderful life with the perfect husband, children, job, house; I wanted everything. Is this a punishment for my greed? Have I done something so sinful that my punishment is death? Because if I have, I don't regret it for one minute."  
  
"I don't believe you did anything wrong."  
  
Hermione interrupted. "Except being born into a non-magical family. I can't help who my parents are and I sure as hell can't help that I was chosen out of hundreds of people to the one of the muggle-borns to be chosen to come to Hogwarts. Nor that fact that I was put into Gryffindor. I don't make all of my decisions. It's called fate and you can't change that, but this isn't my fate, I'm not going to rot in a cellar while you dine like a king because I'm dying." She added through gritted teeth. "I pray to god that you get what's coming to you."  
  
"What exactly is coming to me?"  
  
"What you deserve. To die a horrible, painful death."  
  
"I do deserve that, but isn't wishing those things on a person also worthy of a similar fate."  
  
"This isn't fate Draco! This is someone making our choices for us! Can't you get that through your oversized arrogant head?"  
  
"Oh I understand it alright. But what I want to know is why you won't just give into what you believe, what you think."  
  
"That is one of the more dangerous options."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because if I speak my mind all the time I could get fired from my job, looked down upon by my colleagues, and then maybe I could also get myself killed."  
  
"Then why have you been so open with me?"  
  
"You're not going to kill me. You want to wait until Harry gets here and then you're going to kill me in such a cruel way that he's going to be scarred for life."  
  
"Why would I want to give him another scar? So he can become more famous? So that once again Harry Potter stands alone as the hero? I don't think so."  
  
"Emotional scars Draco, ones that don't heal. Ones that don't fade. You said yourself you had emotional scars from the torture your father subjected you to. Harry's only the hero because of people like you. Stop trying to kill him, you can't win."  
  
"I can win. And I will."  
  
"Stop torturing yourself! You're setting unrealistic goals."  
  
"How is it that a baby can survive the most powerful wizard ever? That after years and years of attempts to kill him he's still alive?"  
  
"It's called love. He's got enough people around him that protects him from even the smallest paper cut because they care. If your group had that one little thing you might be a heck of a lot stronger."  
  
"That's never going to happen."  
  
"Of course it's not. There are too many leaders and not enough followers. I'm not trying to make you all stronger but I'm giving you, personally, advice. After all, what are you going to do once all the aurors get on your case? Hand yourself over to Azkaban?"  
  
"Why would I hand myself over to Azkaban? That's a death sentence. I've been there before and it's not a pleasant place to be."  
  
"I don't know, you've been known to do stupid things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like getting yourself turned into a ferret. Like continuously challenging Harry after you knew you couldn't win. Is that enough for you?"  
  
"I didn't ask to be turned into a ferret. And I surely didn't ask to keep losing to that. hero."  
  
"Why do you keep calling him that?"  
  
"Calling who what?"  
  
"Harry. You keep calling him Hero."  
  
"Well that's what he is isn't he?"  
  
"Draco he didn't ask for any of this." She said exasperated.  
  
"And I didn't ask for this Hermione. Can't he take the slightest bit of defeat? I can't even beat him in Quidditch, let alone beat him outside of the game."  
  
"You can't expect him to want to lose to you. It's his life he's risking with ever step he takes closer to failure."  
  
"It's my life I risk losing too. People always think 'Aw poor Harry almost got killed.' I get tortured because he comes out alive. Physical scars that I have had since I was eleven Hermione. They don't fade."  
  
"What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Harry is my friend, and you are my enemy."  
  
"That's all I am? Your enemy? Not your murder? Captor?"  
  
"No. Enemy pretty much sums that all up."  
  
"I don't want to be all those things." He said softly. "I want to be normal."  
  
"Normal? How can you be normal?"  
  
"I don't know!" He sighed and ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. "I just want to live life knowing that I won't be killed if I mess up."  
  
"Nobody is really normal. I thought I was normal but it's not normal to be tied up in a basement. Nor is it normal to be held captive by the one person who can make me feel this vulnerable."  
  
"Why do I make you vulnerable?"  
  
"Because you have total control. I can't control my own actions anymore. You're a puppet master and I'm your puppet."  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you control your own actions?" He asked.  
  
"Once, but he's the one person that I don't think I can trust."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because he betrayed me. He got caught."  
  
"Caught by what?"  
  
"By himself. He told me that you need to think for yourself and yet he ended up letting other people make his decisions for him. He was weak. It was pathetic."  
  
"I don't think you're one to talk about being pathetic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're stuck in a cold, dark basement with me and the only place to go from here is straight to your death. Is that not being pathetic?"  
  
"I will not die." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's so intriguing that you think you have a change." He laughed.  
  
"You're wrong, you're always wrong and will always be wrong. Good will prevail over evil and your Draco are the deepest evil ever."  
  
"Evil eh?"  
  
"You think you know evil? You think you know what it's like to be at the hands of evil? Shall I just turn you over to my father now because lord knows you can't be much more evil than that. thing."  
  
"If you were to hand me over to him now Harry would find out that I'm dead and this whole little plan of yours would be spoiled, over and done with. And here you're trying to convince me you're the smart one."  
  
"Since when have you been so sassy?"  
  
"Since I found out that no matter what I say, no matter what I do, I'm going to die and you're going to, once again, have blood on your hands."  
  
"Isn't that a wonderful feeling?"  
  
"Why do you insist on being so. ignorant?"  
  
"I'm not being ignorant. It's called sarcasm."  
  
"Ignorance is a sure sign of avoidance."  
  
"Avoidance? Of what do you presume?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet, but I will find out. Mark my words."


	7. Improbable Escape

**:: Chapter Seven: Improbable Escape ::**

"I have an idea." Ron said as Harry and himself took off on their search again.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Where is the last place you would normally look?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well," He said exasperated. "Who's the one person that would be the most likely to take over for You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Bellatrix probably. But then they'd have to break her out of Azkaban."  
  
"But wasn't someone broken out of Azkaban?" He hinted.  
  
"Malfoy. But he's just a pawn." Harry shrugged the thought off.  
  
"I think he has the capability to take over for You-Know-Who."  
  
"But you always want to blame Malfoy."  
  
"I really think that he's behind this. The very least we can do is check."  
  
"We're not going to find anything." Harry sighed. "They can't be so thick as to go with obvious choices."  
  
"We're supposed to find Hermione, we haven't gotten anywhere near being close."  
  
"Maybe Lucius Malfoy's escape was a ploy, an escape for him."  
  
"What would it hurt?" Ron nearly pleaded.  
  
Hermione sighed from her position in the cold, damp place she was beginning to call home. Draco had left her all alone again and she really needed company. Her arms and legs were bound and there was nothing for her to do to even pray for an escape. She knew it was it was only a matter of time before her worst fears became a reality. All hope was lost. Nothing could pry her away from the dangers of her life, and the mere thought of escaping was quickly erased by the sensible part of her.  
  
_'The walls are too thick, Draco's too protective, Lucius is too suspicious, and there frankly is no point_.' Hermione listed the possible reasons she wouldn't be able to escape. She was beginning to see where she stood in this reign of terror, right in the middle. A creak of the door and footsteps on the stairs quickened Hermione's heartbeat. In her mind it was only Draco but there was always the possibility that it was something much worse. Draco stepped out into the open. Hermione unconsciously sighed.  
  
"How long are you going to wait for my so called hero to come?" She asked.  
  
"As long as it takes." Draco said leaning against the wall.  
  
"What if he never comes?"  
  
"He will, you know he will. Here's his chance to be the big strong hero that defeated the Dark Lord, again. But what he doesn't know is that we're ready for him."  
  
"He won't be alone."  
  
"We're prepared for that. We don't want Weasley; he's not a threat to us. He's weak; he has too many emotional ties with his family. Potter however only has the bloody aunt and uncle that really cares for him, deep down inside."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Why is it that good must always win? Everyone is created equal are they not? Then why must one side always win?"  
  
"The good saves lives, your side however destroys lives."  
  
"The good destroys people too, doesn't that make them evil as well?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? There is nothing different about us. Nothing at all, the only thing that separates us from each other is that he's the one that everyone wants to win. People pick favorites; Potter was the one that was chosen, the one that everyone likes. And there isn't much difference between myself and him."  
  
"I know." Hermione said. "But your intentions aren't always the best. I hate to say this but Harry does things for the good of everyone. You do things for yourself."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm self-centered?" He asked offended.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"I'm just as brave, creative, or selfless as any of the "good guys"."  
  
"But, like I said before, Harry has one thing that you'll never have. Love Draco, not that stuff that Pansy said she had for you, but real love. The kind of love that you can only get from someone that truly cares for you."  
  
"That's not my fault Hermione, it's not my fault that my father didn't care about me, that my mother was too busy making sure that her and my father were okay to ever care about me. It's not like I was the easiest person to get along with either. You know that."  
  
"I know it's not your fault, and I never said it was. I wish there was someway that I could help you but you know where I stand. This is just wrong."  
  
"What's so wrong?"  
  
"I don't know where I stand exactly anymore." Draco looked at her curiously. "I want Harry to prevail, I want to get out of the wretched basement, or prison, whatever this place has become. And yet, I know that if Harry does prevail I'm going to feel empty."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think it has to do with you."  
  
"Why? I'm just your evil captor."  
  
"I feel like you've become someone that I can talk to."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For lulling you into false accusations. Everything you've said to me has only helped me to find your weaknesses. The easiest places for me to get to the point where I can destroy Potter emotionally so he's an emotional wreck and the easiest to kill. After all Granger, you're going to be dead." And those tears that had been accustomed to finding their way to her cheeks flowed freely.  
  
"You can't honestly tell me that what you've said to me has been nothing but lies."  
  
"No it actually hasn't. I'm not afraid to tell you these things because I know you're never going to have a chance to tell anyone."  
  
"I hate you with a passion Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hate is such a strong, powerful word." He said coyly.  
  
"And yet it sums up your cold evil heart with the greatest of ease."


	8. The Beginning of It All

**:: Chapter Eight: The Beginning Of It All ::**

"I have a cold heart?" Draco questioned. "You're wishing my death upon me and you're claiming I have a cold heart, Granger?"  
  
"Never once did I wish death upon you. But I can't honestly say I wasn't thinking about it."  
  
"It's the same thing Mudblood." The old childhood insult came quickly out of his pale lips without a moment's hesitation and Hermione sat shoulders back, fighting off the insult.  
  
"Why are we enemies?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Why? That's like asking why does a dog hate a cat. Why does a cat hate a mouse? They just do."  
  
"But why? There is no rhyme or reason. Opposites attract, someone once said, it's a proven fact. But why is it that in this world, in these days, they repel stronger than any other force."  
  
"Whoever said opposites attract lied."  
  
"Why can't you ever just take things as facts? You're not that stupid."  
  
"The things you say are not things I see as facts. They're rubbish."  
  
"Rubbish? How dare you." She drawled. A smirk coated his lips raising her temper even more with the passing moments. But she couldn't help but stare at him before she could finish her tirade. She noticed for the first time how much he had truly changed since their days at Hogwarts. His once perfectly kept white-blonde hair was unkempt and was falling in all directions; his gray eyes seemed to be a more crystalline blue that bore into her. Her eyes traveled down his body in a once-over, the years of Quidditch practice had left him with more that just a losing streak. Through his button down white shirt Hermione could clearly see muscles. Her eyes rested on his left forearm where she knew the Dark Mark resided, the one thing that connected him to this mass of murders. "Can I see it?" She asked aloud before she could stop herself. She mentally slapped herself. His gazed followed hers and he glanced down as his arm rubbing it gently.  
  
"No." He snapped. Hermione glanced down at the floor chiding herself for offending him for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He began to roll up his sleeve to the point where the mark was visible. Hermione took her bound hands and gently ran one of them over the raised skin forming a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.  
  
"Did it hurt?" She asked gazing as the figure perfectly set into his skin.  
  
"Severely." He said softly watching as she traced it.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said moving her finger along the thin white line.  
  
"As am I. I'm sorry that you have to be kept here, your hands and feet bound."  
  
"You're only doing what you have to do." She stopped tracing the mark and raised her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"That's the thing, I don't. I know I could run away from all of this today, and yet, I won't."  
  
"I can't blame you for that. I would be terrified in your shoes. I know that sooner or later I'm going to end up in the hands of your father and my life will crumble, but being used as your fathers torture device must be a thousand of times worse."  
  
"It made me stronger."  
  
"You couldn't have been but a child when he began his frivolous sessions."  
  
"I was five. I begged and pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't. I realized then I didn't have a father, that what I had was a monster." His voice drifted into a dreamlike stage as if he was recalling a memory that was buried deep inside his mind.  
  
"I wish there was something I could have done, something that I could do." A strong look of concern coated her face and a knotted feeling rose in Draco's stomach. He'd never felt that someone truly cared about him, least of all a mudblood. He felt a sudden urge to repay her for the wonderful feeling he felt inside, but he was being selfish. He didn't want this feeling to stop. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She responded quickly and kissed him back, whether is was from the heat of the moment or because feelings were being created neither knew, and neither cared.


	9. A Time to Dread

**:: Chapter Nine: A Time To Dread ::**

Hermione pulled away from him and fixed her eyes on the floor opposite of Draco. "Why did you do that?" She asked softly.  
  
"I'm not sure." His voice was filled with uncertainty.  
  
"It was um… needed." She said in a rushed voice.  
  
Ron and Harry gazed up at the large mansion that stood in front of them. They gazed at it for what seemed like hours and yet neither budged.  
  
"You really think she's in there?" Harry asked his partner without even casting a glance towards him.  
  
"Most defiantly." The redhead said looking at the black shutters framing the windows on the massive white house.  
  
"Let's go." He mustered up all the courage in his body; he knew for sure he would need it to fight off these demons.  
  
"Draco." Lucius Malfoy's voice rang in the dark, rank, basement. "Potter should be along soon. A Death Eater noticed him coming in this direction. Bring the mudblood." And just like that Lucius left.  
  
"Now?" Hermione croaked looking at Draco for the first time since their kiss.  
  
"Now." He sighed heavily. He helped her to her feet and helped her up the stairs. He knew somewhere deep in his heart that there was a place for Hermione and that even after her death she would live on in his memory. He scolded himself for thinking such grim thoughts about the woman who he believed was very dear to his heart. Draco was directed on where to put the "filthy mudblood". He told her to sit on the bed in the guest room they were ordered into. It would be only hours before the moment they were all dreaded would rear its ugly head. Draco looked to Hermione, he face contorted in thought.  
  
"What is it?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm just thinking about things to keep my mind off of the truth of what's going on."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked taking the desk chair and spinning it around so that he could rest his arms against the back.  
  
"Harry, Ron, my family. you." Her dark brown eyes turned on his blue ones in a quick glance.  
  
"Me?" He asked. "It was a spur of the moment thing."  
  
"Oh," She said softly.  
  
"You didn't actually think it meant something, did you?"  
  
"Draco stop please." She closed her eyes to keep herself from allowing this man to become the evil inside once again.  
  
"What happened to the Draco that's become a really good friend?" She paused for a long moment. "To the Draco I think I'm falling in love with?" He gulped loudly.  
  
"He was too afraid of the consequences for his feelings. He's not supposed to feel like this for someone of a lesser blood than himself."  
  
"What exactly is it that he's feeling?"  
  
"Love. At least he wants it to be."  
  
"W. Why?" Hermione's voice shook from the stress she was going through mentally.  
  
"Because he loves you. You care about it, and nobody has ever done that before. Or even tried to like him for who he is. Not what his father is trying to mold him into."  
  
"Well if you ever run into him tell him that I love him too."  
  
  


_Special Thanks to:  
  
**Iarethirwen**: I agree it is a shame that I only have three reviews but I don't write for the number of reviews I get, I write so that people can boost my ego, no I'm just kidding, I write because I love it. It's my lifeline. Thank you so much for reviewing and for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot to me. **treachery89**: Wow, um. What can I say? Your review was such a major ego boost. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it, I'm glad you enjoyed it. **Edward's Muse**: From the bottom of my heart I thank you for being the first person to review my story and giving a "well rounded" critique. The dialogue between Draco and Hermione is also my favorite and I enjoy writing it every single time.  
  
Well all, the end is yet to come and perhaps a sequel is in the far future. Well shall not know until the time comes. Thank you to those who put me in their favorites (another ego boost :P) I enjoy the fact that you all are fans of my fiction far more than you can imagine, so again, thank you from the bottom of my heart._


	10. The Time Has Come

**:: Chapter Ten: The Time Has Come ::**

Honestly Ron and Harry didn't have the slightest clue of what they were going to do. No amount of Auror training could've ever prepared them for this. Their hearts raced as they stepped closer to the mansion. They made their way towards the back door; no matter how many spells they muttered the door would not budge. They had no choice but to find the quickest way inside. Which just so happened to be the front door.  
  
"Draco, I'm afraid." Hermione confessed softly. He felt his heart crumble. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Hermione had to do; there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that she would be leaving him a matter of minutes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I can do."  
  
"I wish this would have never happened."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Well its true."  
  
"If none of this would have ever happened we would still hate each other." He pointed out.  
  
"But I also wouldn't be dying before I reach the age of twenty-five. I'm only twenty-four Draco, I want to get married, to have kids, and I want to know I have a future."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Hermione. I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, but I'm no longer in control."  
  
"Run away." She said suddenly. "Let's run away, let's get away from here. Let's do it." She pleaded.  
  
"I wish we could. but that's almost a certain death."  
  
"And so is staying here." Hermione was beginning to break down. Draco moved from his chair and sat next to her on the bed. He took her bound hands in his and looked her in the eye. She stared back at him, waiting for him to say something, and yet, no words escaped his lips. Instead he kissed her, stifling her concerns, muting her fears. Her muscles relaxed and she prayed that this moment wouldn't end. The kiss deepened and his tongue explored the crevasses of her mouth. They both were unaware of any outside movement, the squeak of the stairs and the footsteps coming closer.  
  
Harry's hand shook as he reached for the cold knob of the door. He pushed it open and took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy drawled. "It's nice to see you."  
  
"I believe you're hiding someone here that I need to rescue." Harry said casually.  
  
"That mudblood?" The trademark Malfoy smirk graced his lips. The sneer that added character to Draco's handsome features only made the older Malfoy seem even more hideous than before.  
  
"Don't toy with me Malfoy." Harry snapped. He reached into his pants pocket nervously running his hands over the wooden wand in his pocket. Lucius said something to a Death Eater that neither Auror could make out. Within mere moments Draco escorted a gagged and bound Hermione down the main stairs.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled. Whether it was relief or panic that filled his voice it was uncertain but the sheer emotion shone through. Hermione's eyes welled with tears. Draco's heart rate quickened, this was the moment he had been dreading. Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse rang out clearly it the room. Hermione fell to the ground and it took all of Draco's strength not to rush to her side. However, Ronald Weasley is not that strong. Without a moments hesitation Harry turned his wand on Lucius.  
  
"I'm tired of watching you kill the people closest to me." Harry drawled.  
  
"You won't have to watch it anymore." Lucius said maintaining the position of the wand on Harry.


	11. Despair

**:: Chapter Eleven: Despair ::**

But Lucius wasn't quick enough. A strong masculine voice yelled out the killing curse and Lucius fell dead to the ground. All eyes fell to the murder; Draco. His unsteady hand dropped his wand to the ground. Ron and Harry looked at the Dark Lord's son.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"He needed to be stopped." Was all Draco managed to say before he left the room. He couldn't stand to see the one person he had ever loved and the one person he wanted to love him both lay dead on the ground. Harry rushed over to Hermione's side.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Ron croaked holding back tears. He knew, as a part of the rules of being an Auror you couldn't let your emotions enter the job.  
  
"I'm not sure Ron." Harry said softly. They looked at the lifeless body lying beneath them. Her dark hair encircled her and a calm look rested on her face. She was covered in dirt and grime and her skin was pale. Using a vanishing spell Harry sent Hermione back to his apartment so they could send Hermione to the hospital and be with her later.  
  
"Are you ready to put an end to all of this Death Eater madness?" Ron asked wiping the stray tear off his face.  
  
"Let's go kick some Death Eater butt." Harry said grabbing both Draco and his wands off of the floor. Before they could even begin their search the Death Eaters surrounded them.  
  
"This is the part where we kill you all." Harry said to the Death Eaters. His best friend's death seemed to have left him with a sarcastic wit.  
  
"Evil will prosper." One of the Death Eaters said. With a few flicks of their wands and yells of Avada Kedavra Death Eaters fell dead and Ron lay on the floor in pain. Obviously the Death Eaters believed in slow, painful deaths. The only choice Harry and Ron had was to run. They apparated to Harry's flat where the body of Hermione lay. The two sat next to Hermione where she lay on Harry's bed. They seemed unable to say anything.  
  
"It's twisted how fate works." Ron sighed. He didn't seem to notice when Hermione stirred.  
  
"Ron." Harry said shocked.  
  
"Stop Harry, I'm tired of watching her. Let's just send her to St. Mungo's." He turned away from the bed completely.  
  
"Ron." Harry tried again before Ron cut him off.  
  
"I can't do it Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron! I think she's awake."  
  
"Awake? Harry, she's dead."  
  
"No, look!" And as if on cue Hermione shifted. Ron rushed right back to her side.  
  
"Hermione." Ron shoved her arm a little. "Hermione wake up, please." She stirred again.  
  
"Mione." Harry began to help in waking her. Her eyes fluttered open and the boys nearly leapt for joy. "Why do you guys look so glum?" She asked in a weak voice that was barely above a whisper.  
  
"We thought you were dead." Harry said.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy used the killing curse." Ron added.  
  
"It obviously didn't hit me. Maybe he didn't truly mean it." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why would killing you be any different?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione bit her lip recalling the exact reason why he might have found it hard to  
  
kill her.  
  
"Um… what happened to Dra...Malfoy?" She corrected herself quickly. The boys looked at her oddly but didn't question it.  
  
"Actually he was the one that killed Lucius." Ron informed her.  
  
"Really?" She questioned obviously shocked. He just nodded. A small smile graced her lips. _'He actually took my advice and listened to me.'_ She thought.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, he didn't do anything. He's a lot of talk." She remembered their conversations in the dark, damp basement. "Um… I know you guys are glad I'm alive and all but would you mind terribly if I said I just wanted to go home and shower?"  
  
"Not at all Mione." Ron shook his head.  
  
"I'm really glad you're okay now Hermione." Harry said; a small rosy blush covered his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you both, for everything." And with that she apparated.  
  
Hermione stepped into her flat. And immediately headed for the shower. As she was undressing and turning the water on her mind wandered. She recalled all the childhood memories of Draco, the girlish crushes on the "Bad Boy" and she recalled the day she was captured. The length of time since that day had never really occurred to her. It had been four months, it didn't seem to be so long but calendars in the wizarding world never lied. She stepped into the warm spray of shower; the water fell onto her filthy body. Again her mind wandered to the day she came face to face with Draco Malfoy after eight years.  
  
_"Well, Mudblood, You are in my room, in my house. I think I'm in control. I say what goes. We're talking. What have you been up to Granger?"  
  
"If you must know I'm teaching at Hogwarts now. Defense Against the Dark Arts." He laughed slightly.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts? I see you're not doing that well at the defense part, otherwise you wouldn't be here."  
  
"I can handle myself very well in these situations thank you very much."  
  
"Can you? Then why are you the one tied to the chair?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. At least I'm not a Death Eater. I'm not a criminal, you are. Who has the better end of the deal?"  
  
"Why Miss Granger, you underestimate my career. Being a Death Eater does not mean that you're a criminal. It only means that you work for your boss no matter what the situations. Be it anything at all."  
  
"Is being an emotionless wreck part of the job criteria?"  
  
"I am not emotionless."  
  
"Do you love anything?"_   
  
Her thoughts trailed off. _'He loves me.'_ She thought. _'And he said those three vital and dangerous words. But things would never work.'_ Her tears mixed in with the spray of the shower. She stepped out of the shower shutting the water off and wrapping herself in a fluffy towel.


	12. Remembering

**::Chapter Twelve: Remembering ::**

Hermione's mind drifted again.  
  
_"You're good or evil Draco. Neutrality will only end up torturing you, killing you."  
  
"You no nothing about torture." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know that it's painful, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Painful? That's all you think it is?" He was taking shallow, jagged breaths. Hermione feared he would collapse any second. He licked his lips before he began. "That's not even the worst part of it. It's emotionally draining; you're dying mentally. The curses penetrate your skin piercing your very soul, stinging, and leaving emotional scars. Do you think that I can ever get that back, that I can ever be like I was before?" He fell to the cold ground feet away from her. "And then the pain. It." He choked back sobs. "It's indescribable." He gulped before the tears could spill onto his pale cheeks. "There is nothing that can make those scars fade, with five years, ten years, all of eternity." Defiant tears pelted his cheeks. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to not have to face those years of torture, no one should ever have to feel that pain, the vulnerability." Hermione's own tears flowed down her cheeks. "Painful? It's demeaning."   
_  
Once again Hermione felt tears find their way down her cheeks. Memories flooded her mind and to be honest she wanted them to come.  
  
_"Am I making you uncomfortable?" The question was rhetorical and she ignored it with the greatest of ease. "And what if I was to do this?" He kissed her ear lobe and she bit her lip.  
  
"Stop." She mumbled._  
  
Hermione lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She recalled the moment where she realized she was truly in love, with Draco Malfoy.  
  
_A smirk coated his lips raising her temper even more with the passing moments. But she couldn't help but stare at him before she could finish her tirade. She noticed for the first time how much he had truly changed since their days at Hogwarts. His once perfectly kept white-blonde hair was unkempt and was falling in all directions; his gray eyes seemed to be a more crystalline blue that bore into her. Her eyes traveled down his body in a once-over, the years of Quidditch practice had left him with more that just a losing streak. Through his button down white shirt Hermione could clearly see muscles. Her eyes rested on his left forearm where she knew the Dark Mark resided, the one thing that connected him to this mass of murders._  
  
Hermione sighed deeply.  
  
_A strong look of concern coated her face and a knotted feeling rose in Draco's stomach. He'd never felt that someone truly cared about him, least of all a mudblood. He felt a sudden urge to repay her for the wonderful feeling he felt inside, but he was being selfish. He didn't want this feeling to stop. He leaned forward and kissed her softly._   
  
And that's when it became too much. Hermione's silent tears became hysterical sobs. She screamed, she screamed in agony, in despair and in hope.  
  
"Hermione?" A voice came from the front door. "Are you all right?" The voice neared her bedroom door.  
  
"I'm fine Harry." She lied wiping at the tears. "Not to be rude but I'd really like to be alone."  
  
"I'm worried about you." He said to her door.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I just need some time to collect my thoughts."  
  
"Can we talk? Please." Hermione sighed and wiped the tears off of her face. She opened her door  
  
and found herself face to face with Harry. "Have you been crying?" He asked thoroughly concerned.  
  
"Harry, really, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Was it Malfoy? What did he do? You're supposed to be able to tell me anything."  
  
"You really want to know what happened?" She nearly snapped. "I fell in love."  
  
"With Malfoy?" Harry yelped.  
  
"Yes. I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. And would you like to know the worst part? The absolute worst part? He loves me too." 'Damn those bloody tears.' Hermione sighed as the droplets made their way down her already tear stained face.  
  
"You know this is wrong. There are punishments for this." He realized he was fighting a battle he could not win, love conquers all.  
  
"Why is it that the one person I love more than anything is the one person I can't have?" That one question pushed Harry over the edge.  
  
"You don't love him, you don't even know him!"  
  
"I do know him! I was trapped in a basement with him for four months!"  
  
"Four months? You've been my best friends for fifteen years."  
  
"Harry, I love you. But my heart belongs to Draco."  
  
"Unfortunately, his does not belong to you." Harry lied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were a ploy, nothing more."  
  
"W…why are you saying this?" Her heart shattered.  
  
"It's the truth. I don't what you to think that Malfoy is your true love when he was just using you." Hermione let out a sigh of despair. "I'm sorry." Harry apologized.  
  
"How could I be so blind?" She felt herself collapse into Harry's arms. He lifted her chin up so that their eyes met.  
  
"Malfoy may not be able to give you his heart, but Mione, I'd give you mine before you could say "Quidditch"." Hermione looked at him unable to grasp what was going on.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I love you. The moment I thought you died, a part of me died too. I like this feeling, that I can be with my best friend as long as I want."  
  
"Harry." She began but her words were never heard. Harry leaned forward and kissed her. At first Hermione didn't respond. Soon their lips were moving in a synchronized fashion. "I love you too." Hermione whispered once they had broken apart.  
  
Draco Malfoy, head of Malfoy Manor, last living heir to the Malfoy estate, and rightful Dark Lord took his place at the head of the long table. The new Dark Lord sat at his throne, a throne he did not want. He got up from the table and gave the manor one last glance and ran. Where he ran nobody is sure, and honestly, nobody cared


	13. Once Upon A Nightmare

**::Chapter Twelve: Remembering ::**

Hermione's mind drifted again.  
  
_"You're good or evil Draco. Neutrality will only end up torturing you, killing you."  
  
"You no nothing about torture." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know that it's painful, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Painful? That's all you think it is?" He was taking shallow, jagged breaths. Hermione feared he would collapse any second. He licked his lips before he began. "That's not even the worst part of it. It's emotionally draining; you're dying mentally. The curses penetrate your skin piercing your very soul, stinging, and leaving emotional scars. Do you think that I can ever get that back, that I can ever be like I was before?" He fell to the cold ground feet away from her. "And then the pain. It." He choked back sobs. "It's indescribable." He gulped before the tears could spill onto his pale cheeks. "There is nothing that can make those scars fade, with five years, ten years, all of eternity." Defiant tears pelted his cheeks. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to not have to face those years of torture, no one should ever have to feel that pain, the vulnerability." Hermione's own tears flowed down her cheeks. "Painful? It's demeaning."   
_  
Once again Hermione felt tears find their way down her cheeks. Memories flooded her mind and to be honest she wanted them to come.  
  
_"Am I making you uncomfortable?" The question was rhetorical and she ignored it with the greatest of ease. "And what if I was to do this?" He kissed her ear lobe and she bit her lip.  
  
"Stop." She mumbled._  
  
Hermione lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She recalled the moment where she realized she was truly in love, with Draco Malfoy.  
  
_A smirk coated his lips raising her temper even more with the passing moments. But she couldn't help but stare at him before she could finish her tirade. She noticed for the first time how much he had truly changed since their days at Hogwarts. His once perfectly kept white-blonde hair was unkempt and was falling in all directions; his gray eyes seemed to be a more crystalline blue that bore into her. Her eyes traveled down his body in a once-over, the years of Quidditch practice had left him with more that just a losing streak. Through his button down white shirt Hermione could clearly see muscles. Her eyes rested on his left forearm where she knew the Dark Mark resided, the one thing that connected him to this mass of murders._  
  
Hermione sighed deeply.  
  
_A strong look of concern coated her face and a knotted feeling rose in Draco's stomach. He'd never felt that someone truly cared about him, least of all a mudblood. He felt a sudden urge to repay her for the wonderful feeling he felt inside, but he was being selfish. He didn't want this feeling to stop. He leaned forward and kissed her softly._   
  
And that's when it became too much. Hermione's silent tears became hysterical sobs. She screamed, she screamed in agony, in despair and in hope.  
  
"Hermione?" A voice came from the front door. "Are you all right?" The voice neared her bedroom door.  
  
"I'm fine Harry." She lied wiping at the tears. "Not to be rude but I'd really like to be alone."  
  
"I'm worried about you." He said to her door.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I just need some time to collect my thoughts."  
  
"Can we talk? Please." Hermione sighed and wiped the tears off of her face. She opened her door  
  
and found herself face to face with Harry. "Have you been crying?" He asked thoroughly concerned.  
  
"Harry, really, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Was it Malfoy? What did he do? You're supposed to be able to tell me anything."  
  
"You really want to know what happened?" She nearly snapped. "I fell in love."  
  
"With Malfoy?" Harry yelped.  
  
"Yes. I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. And would you like to know the worst part? The absolute worst part? He loves me too." 'Damn those bloody tears.' Hermione sighed as the droplets made their way down her already tear stained face.  
  
"You know this is wrong. There are punishments for this." He realized he was fighting a battle he could not win, love conquers all.  
  
"Why is it that the one person I love more than anything is the one person I can't have?" That one question pushed Harry over the edge.  
  
"You don't love him, you don't even know him!"  
  
"I do know him! I was trapped in a basement with him for four months!"  
  
"Four months? You've been my best friends for fifteen years."  
  
"Harry, I love you. But my heart belongs to Draco."  
  
"Unfortunately, his does not belong to you." Harry lied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were a ploy, nothing more."  
  
"W…why are you saying this?" Her heart shattered.  
  
"It's the truth. I don't what you to think that Malfoy is your true love when he was just using you." Hermione let out a sigh of despair. "I'm sorry." Harry apologized.  
  
"How could I be so blind?" She felt herself collapse into Harry's arms. He lifted her chin up so that their eyes met.  
  
"Malfoy may not be able to give you his heart, but Mione, I'd give you mine before you could say "Quidditch"." Hermione looked at him unable to grasp what was going on.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I love you. The moment I thought you died, a part of me died too. I like this feeling, that I can be with my best friend as long as I want."  
  
"Harry." She began but her words were never heard. Harry leaned forward and kissed her. At first Hermione didn't respond. Soon their lips were moving in a synchronized fashion. "I love you too." Hermione whispered once they had broken apart.  
  
Draco Malfoy, head of Malfoy Manor, last living heir to the Malfoy estate, and rightful Dark Lord took his place at the head of the long table. The new Dark Lord sat at his throne, a throne he did not want. He got up from the table and gave the manor one last glance and ran. Where he ran nobody is sure, and honestly, nobody cared


	14. Deep Despair

**:: Chapter Fourteen: Deep Despair ::**

For two long years the same memories haunted Draco. Those few months seemed to be nothing more than a memory. Draco sat at the window seat in his flat in London, staring at the droplets of rain. Two years couldn't heal the pain; it couldn't heal the wounds. He had watched her die, and he had denied her dying wish: to be free. He had lost his wand long ago and had never felt the need to replace it. He had strayed away from the wizarding world. As far as anyone knew Draco had disappeared along with most of the Death Eaters. Often times he wondered if anyone actually missed him. And nobody did, many were relieved. Except for one.  
  
She ran her fingers over the ebony wand; the handsome features matched those of its owner. Hermione sighed deeply.  
  
"Hermione, Lavender and Ron are waiting." Harry called to his girlfriend of two years. Hermione returned the wand to its spot at the bottom of the lowest desk drawer. She left their bedroom and entered the living room where Harry was waiting. They apparated to The Three Broomsticks, Harry knew that deep down Hermione wanted nothing more than escape, leave reality and drown herself in a fantasy world. Friends were the last things on her mind at the moment.  
  
"Ron, Lavender, how are you?" Hermione asked putting on a cheerful front.  
  
"Good and yourself?" Lavender returned the greeting.  
  
"Please, take a seat." Ron interjected. Hermione and Harry sat opposite the smiling couple.  
  
"I'm sure your both wondering why we asked you here." Lavender began, stealing a nervous glance from Ron.  
  
"Well.. We're getting married."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Hermione said. Deep down inside she wanted to scream, the last of her single friends were getting married. Even little Ginny had gotten married the previous year. In her heart Hermione knew that even if Harry did propose she would have to decline. Her heart belonged to someone else, someone that had stolen her heart and shattered it in front of her own eyes.  
  
"Congratulations." Harry said to his best friend and his fiancée.  
  
"Thank you." Ron blushed. "So… anyway." He cleared his throat nervously. "Quidditch, did you see the England/Scotland match last night?" The boys began a heated discussion; naturally they tuned out anything anyone else was saying.  
  
"Hermione. you've been looking awful glum lately, everything alright?" Lavender asked nothing how Hermione seemed to zone out of reality once again.  
  
"I'm fine, really. It's just. Harry and I have been dating now for two years and I can't help but wonder if we're going to be stuck at this point forever."  
  
"I hope my news didn't bring this on."  
  
"No, don't be silly. I just keep wondering what life would be like if everything was different."  
  
"Everything happens for a reason."  
  
"Perhaps you're right."  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this short but Ron and I really must be getting to the Burrow. We promised Molly we'd stop by."  
  
"It's fine. Really, go on." Hermione smiled. Ron and Lavender said their goodbyes and the two left. Hermione and Harry returned to their flat soon after.  
  
"Harry. I'm going down to the coffee shop." Hermione said grabbing her latest novel. The little coffeehouse down the street had become Hermione's latest hang out. The coffee shop had an outdoor café where Hermione could usually be seen writing in her journal or reading a novel. Today she sat at a secluded table sipping a strawberry smoothie she had ordered.  
  
Draco was tired of being inside of his flat, it was too easy to let his mind wander to the parts he was trying so hard to forget and yet just couldn't seem to rid of them. He walked the streets of London aimlessly, letting the little things occupy his brain, the feel of the cold wind against his cheeks to the various looks on the nameless peoples faces. However often times little things reminded him of her. Her name had become a curse, something he wouldn't dare speak. Trying to change his focus he became aware of the cold surrounding him on the street. At the corner a café stood taunting him with the warmth he knew would await inside. Continuing on his "people watching" as he made a beeline for the café he noticed something. He noticed her. He scolded himself for letting his imagination run too far. He blinked and turned to look at the spot where he had seen her ghost. Expecting her to be gone he scolded himself once more. But she still sat in the same spot. Walking toward her he felt the need to stop someone and prove to himself that no one was there.  
  
"Um excuse me Miss." He said tapping one of the waitresses on the shoulder. She turned from her job setting the table to look at him.  
  
"How can I help you sir?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Do you see that young girl at that far table?" He asked.  
  
"Ms. Granger? She's here nearly everyday sir."  
  
"Thank you Miss, that'll be all." He walked toward her again. The waitress gave him a peculiar look but seemed to just shrug it off returning to her work. 'She's supposed to be dead.' He told himself. And yet she wasn't. 'By some chance maybe Potter and Weasley had been able to save her. or I'm definitely going nutters.' He stopped suddenly realizing her was now within earshot of her. He sighed deeply and sat across from her, she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He wanted to say some traditional Malfoy pun but nothing would come.  
  
"How are you?" He squeaked out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not one for small talk." She didn't even raise her eyes to see who this intruder could be.  
  
"Funny, I recall you saying that before and I didn't stop then either." Her eyes snapped up upon him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She snapped. Her voice was filled with a passion, a hatred filled passion.  
  
"I live here. What are you doing here, Mudblood?" The longing feeling disappeared from within him and the void that had been left was filled once more, anger flowed through his veins.  
  
"I have asked you numerous times not to call me that Ferret Boy." She set her book down on the table. Relief filled him, that book would make a wonderful weapon.  
  
"Don't avoid the question."  
  
"I live here. And I would really appreciate it if you would leave Malfoy."  
  
"What happened Hermione." He stopped when he noticed her cringe. "What did I do to turn you against me?"  
  
"You left me to die for one, you never loved me for another. Oi! And for a third. I was only a job to you!" She grabbed her book and stood from the table intending on leaving. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.  
  
"None of that is true."  
  
"Since when can I believe you Malfoy?" She drawled softly.  
  
"I love you, you're supposed to be able to trust me." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!"  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?" Draco fumed. 'Well this isn't how I had planned this.'  
  
"You left me to die Malfoy, but something about your twisted father kept him from killing me."  
  
"I told him that I love you. I have never loved anyone like this before."  
  
"Well, that's one sided."  
  
"You can't honestly say that."  
  
"I can, I've moved on Malfoy, I'm in a relationship and I'm happy." She lied. He couldn't just barge back into her life and expect her to drop everything just for him.  
  
"With who?" Draco's heart shattered.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"The-boy-who-just-won't-die?"  
  
"Shut up Ferret Boy." She annunciated the insult. "At least he tried to save my life. If it was up to you right now I'd be dead!"  
  
"You're right, you would be. Because if it wasn't for me you would have died before Potter even got there to save your sorry butt."  
  
"You're an arse." She drawled.  
  
"Did he teach you that?"  
  
"Its something I've learned on my own. Goodbye Malfoy." She turned and walked away from him, a sinking feeling cascading in her stomach.


	15. Finding the Truth

**:: Chapter Fifteen: Finding The Truth ::**

**Author's Note: This chapter contains some * ahem * sexual references… If any of that offends you, please read with caution.**

  
  
"'Mione, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Harry said as Hermione entered their flat. Her face was pale even though the cold wind had nipped at her cheeks taunting them to turn red.  
  
"I have." She sighed pulling her gloves off her fingers and shaking her coat off.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Harry asked rubbing Hermione's hands trying to return the warmth into them.  
  
"Harry. he's here." She said softly.  
  
"Who?" Harry's hands froze. His heart leapt, it couldn't be.  
  
"Draco, he's here. He lives here." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I hate him more than ever. I hate him for leaving me there to die, I hate him for lying to me, I hate him for using me, and more than anything, I hate him for making me fall in love with him."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. He was afraid that all the feelings Hermione had been trying to hide would come cascading back.  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault. I just wish they would start picking on some other muggle born."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Harry kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I can't help but worry, that's what I do." They both allowed themselves to smile softly.  
  
Draco sat at the coffee shop for what seemed like an eternity. He was mentally chiding himself for his behavior. Over the past couple of years he had everything planned out to the very last second of what he was going to do when he ran into Hermione on that one fateful day. Calling her Mudblood, and returning to his old ways was not in the plan. The scene kept replaying in his head; the hatred in her eyes, the coldness of his own heart. He had indeed left her to die, but he had no intentions of having her killed. For some odd reason he knew that his father's spell would not kill her, or damage her in anyway. But he didn't know how potent and vial his words would be. He sighed and leaned back into the cold iron chair. He realized that for a second time, he had broken her heart.  
  
Her heart raced steadily and she tried to relax herself. Memories of Draco once again flooded her brain; at most inappropriate times. Harry lay sleeping beside her, a ring box sat on her bedside table. He had finally proposed, and on the day that someone arrived to confuse the hell out of her. He wasn't supposed to return; he was supposed to be locked up in Azkaban, somewhere other than here. And yet knowing he was only a few meters away was calming. Hermione wanted answers; she wanted an escape. An escape from the empty feeling inside. She knew a telephone book resided in the table next to her; she wanted to know if he was foolish enough to be listed. And he was. She scribbled down the address and pocketed the ring. Putting on her coat and not even caring she was only wearing pajamas she apparated to the address. A familiar popping sound was heard and soon she found herself standing in front of a door; his door. She sighed deeply and knocked softly. After a moment she gained more confidence and knocked more loudly. A shuffling of feet was heard and a very sleepy Draco Malfoy answered the door.  
  
"I want answers Malfoy and I want them now." He moved aside allowing her to enter. "Why?" She asked. The two sat next to each other on the couch, facing one another.  
  
"Why what?" He questioned stifling a yawn. His blonde hair was tousled and he was clad in only a white tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. Hermione felt herself blush.  
  
"Why did you leave me at the hands of your father? You were supposed to be my hero, my savior."  
  
"I knew he couldn't kill you. Deep down inside he really did care for me, and like I said, I confessed my feelings to him."  
  
"Why me? Why did I have to be the one you manipulated? The one you forced to fall in love with you."  
  
"I never manipulated you. And I didn't force you to do anything with me, including falling in love.  
  
"Is it wrong that I did?"  
  
"No. I too fell in love, but I didn't handle it well. Would it be to bold for me to say that I, in fact, still love you?"  
  
"No. My heart keeps telling me this is right, but my head is telling me it's wrong."  
  
"Listen to your heart."  
  
"You would say that, that way you win."  
  
"I'm being serious." He said softly realizing for the first time they were mere inches apart.  
  
"As am I." And for the first time in two years they shared a kiss filled with love. The heat of the moment collided with the pent up anger. Draco's lips ravaged hers hungrily, he was trying his best to make up for the two years he couldn't do this. He tongue caressed her lower lip begging for entrance. Her lips parted slowly and his tongue collided with hers. She kissed him back as if this would be her last kiss before her death. Slowly their bodies pressed up against the seat of the couch. Draco was positioned on top of her. Chills raced up her spine. She pulled away from him, her breathing rapid. She fished around in her pocket.  
  
"This." She began, producing the ring box. "Is my engagement ring." He pulled away from her, nearly sitting up. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't accept it."  
  
"Potter proposed?" Draco asked, still holding himself above Hermione. She nodded.  
  
"I told him I had to think about it."  
  
"What's there to think about? He's your boyfriend, your true love and best friend."  
  
"Draco." She silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "I'm so incredibly peeved at you right now, for making me feel this way, for leaving me, for not butting an end to your love for me. And yet, I don't love Harry like I love the man that I thought you were. You need to regain my trust. And until that time I'm going to remain with Harry. Unless you can prove to me that you're right for me, and not him." He kissed her finger that rested against his lips. She removed her hand and rested them on her stomach.  
  
"What are you asking me to do?"  
  
"Befriend me. Let me get to know the real you, and you, the real me. But Draco you have to promise not to let Harry catch wind of this."  
  
"I would rather he be left in the dark. He wouldn't understand."  
  
"I'm trusting you Draco."  
  
"And I'm not going to let you down." He promised sealing it with a small kiss. At least that's what it was intended to be. They resumed their snogging session where they had left off. Hermione's hands found the hemline of his tank top and lifted it over his head. Draco's hands became firmly planted at her waist, running his fingers over the small amount of flesh exposed. Her skin was warm against his touch. He pulled her shirt over her head and resumed what he was doing. He hands moved up to her chest, to where her bra line began. She pulled away from him again.  
  
"Draco." She murmured as he began kissing the soft flesh at the base of her neck.  
  
"Yes?" He mumbled against her skin.  
  
"I've never." She flushed. He stopped kissing her and raised himself to meet her eyes.  
  
"Never?" He questioned. "Ever after a two year relationship with Potter?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"I'm sorry." He pulled away from her and reached for his shirt.  
  
"Please. Don't stop." She added softly.  
  
"We don't have to do this."  
  
"I want to." She kissed him softly at first, and then it escaladed. Her hands roamed his strong chest and she curiously awaited his next move. A mix of excitement and fear enveloped her body. She felt truly loved, something Harry had never shown her.  
  
Harry awoke surprised not to find Hermione laying next to him, an owl tapping on his bedroom window. He opened the window and allowed the bird to enter. He fed it a treat and allowed it to rest after taking the letter off of its leg. It was addressed to Hermione. He wandered into the living room as the front door opened and Hermione walked in, a smile plastered onto her face.  
  
"I missed you this morning. Where did you run off to?" He asked greeting her with a small kiss.  
  
"I just headed down to the coffee shop. I hope you didn't mind." She bit her lip. Lying wasn't one of her strong suits. Harry eyed her suspiciously. "Alright. I was just worried about you, with the whole Malfoy incident yesterday and all."  
  
"That's old news, I'm over that. It was petty childish things anyhow."  
  
"A letter came for you." He said handing it to her. She looked at it and noticed the Hogwarts seal on the back.  
  
"It's probably about work is all. A reminder that the winter holidays are over in two weeks and we need to make sure all papers are graded." She said opening it.  
  
_Professors,  
Three days ago (December 19th) Our Potions master became very ill and was taken to St. Mungo's. I'm afraid he will not be returning. But thankfully we found a replacement. Mr. Draco Malfoy had courteously offered to teach for him this year. Although some of you have harsh memories of Mr. Malfoy he should be treated with up most respect. He shall also be taking the place of our dear professor as Slytherin Head of House. I shall hope that the other HoH's shall treat him with respect seeing as they shall all be sharing quarters with him. Professor Granger of Gryffindor House, Professor Patil of Ravenclaw house and Professor Berry of Hufflepuff house shall all welcome him the first day from holidays. I expect you all to have all grades etcetera to be finished when we return.  
Please enjoy the rest of your holiday,  
Headmistress Angela Warner_  
  
  
Hermione paled visibly as she finished the letter.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's just a reminder."  
  



	16. Again

**:: Chapter Sixteen: Again ::**

"Alright, well I have to head into the office for a while to work on some paperwork that's due on the Marsters case." Harry said kissing Hermione on the cheek and grabbing his coat off the rack.  
  
"I thought you finished that case."  
  
"The case is finished, the paperwork isn't."  
  
"Are you going to be home for Christmas?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"I should be. I'm not sure." Harry said biting his bottom lip.  
  
"Oh, well my parents invited us to come to their house for Christmas. If you're here of course."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I'll see if I have to do anything. I really must get going."  
  
"Bye." Hermione said as he apparated to the ministry. She sighed heavily flopping down on the couch. She leaned her head back on the back of the couch. "Why did I get myself involved in this mess?" She asked herself aloud. "Being an Aurors girlfriend stinks." She pounded her head on the couch.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself that way." A masculine voice said coming from the doorway. However the door was closed. Hermione must have been unaware of the popping noise that apparation came with.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione turned on him. "You know you shouldn't be here."  
  
"Afraid Potty is going to walk in at any moment?" Draco smirked. 'Ah the infamous Malfoy smirk.' Hermione said, smiling to herself.  
  
"He's at work."  
  
"And that requires you to beat yourself with a couch?"  
  
"No, its just he job can be quite difficult to work around."  
  
"Oi, the Auror."  
  
"Oi, the Death Eater." Her words caused him to cringe. "I'm sorry. It's just weird to think of Malfoy and a mudblood on the same side."  
  
"I stopped being a Death Eater that day at the manor." He came and sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Why are you living in London? You probably have that whole manor to yourself don't you?"  
  
"I would've. Had I not ran. I ran away from that place so fast. I lost my wand that day, I lost my father, and I lost you. I lost everything and I had nothing I wanted to save." Hermione's thoughts drifted to the wand in her desk drawer.  
  
"You've been living as a muggle for the past two years?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"You saw my flat, there's nothing magical there."  
  
"That's ironic. A pureblood living life as a muggle, and muggle-born living life as a pureblood."  
  
"It's not as bad as I thought." He smiled softly, causing her to smile as well. "What? You actually thought I couldn't handle it. A Malfoy not being able to handle a simple challenge such as this?"  
  
"It's not that. That's the first time I've seen you smile, a real smile." He blushed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's not a bad thing. You can be quite adorable when you want to."  
  
He smirked wickedly. "When I want to?" He questioned her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"All the time."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"Your girl. You forget Mr. Malfoy, I'm already taken."  
  
"I told you I could handle challenges. And incase you weren't' aware, I always get what I want."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"And why is that?" He asked.  
  
"Because how can you always be right if I can twist your decisions into anything I want?"  
  
"Because. I can." He pouted. She laughed and kissed him softly.


	17. Thinking

**:: Chapter Seventeen: Thinking ::**

Harry walked into the flat late that night. Trying not to wake Hermione up he tiptoed to their room. Much to his surprise she wasn't there. He looked in a few other rooms but she was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off he went to bed unaware of the location of his soon-to-be fiancée.  
  
Hermione lay on the bed in Draco's flat. She could hear his steady breathing beside her; she smiled softly. She stared at the ceiling, watching her life story as if it was on a projection screen. Harry kept popping back into her mind no matter how much she tried to shake the thought. But none of the thoughts were romantic; she was not in love with him. A void had been left in her heart that fateful day at Malfoy Manor and often times she had dreamed for a second chance, a chance to make everything right. And finally her dream was becoming a reality. Only one thing stood in her way. Harry. In her mind, if she broke it off with him only bad things would come from it. But she knew it was the right thing to do. She looked at the sleeping man next to her; he had yet to tell her about his new position at Hogwarts. She rolled onto her side so that Draco and herself were face to face. A smile crossed her lips. She felt comfortable and at home with him. She had never felt this way with Harry and wondered why not. After all he was supposed to be her best friend and Draco her enemy. She was hardly torn between the two. Draco was perfect, but Harry did have some strong traits that Harry did not. Draco had the charms, the looks, the grace, and more importantly, Hermione's love. But Harry had the friendship; the past and they both shared the present. 'This is wrong.' Hermione thought. 'I made a promise by becoming Harry's girlfriend. But can I deny my heart its greatest desire?' She knew she would have to. She tried convincing herself that what she felt for Draco was just lust. He stirred in his sleep and her eyes were drawn to his every movement. Unconsciously he licked his lips. She couldn't deny that she truly did love him. She was trapped once more in a reign of terror. No choice was a good choice, a choice with fewer dangers. It all seemed to be a dream, for years she had wished that Draco would come back into her life but now she wished he wouldn't have. She kissed him on the lips softly. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's all right. Why are you still awake?" He stifled a yawn.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Something's are troubling me." He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"Well if must be something, otherwise you wouldn't be awake still."  
  
"It's just this whole thing, you and me, Harry and I, Hogwarts."  
  
"Well first of all whatever's going on with you and Potter is easily taken care of, break it off with him. And then that solves our problem too. And what's troubling you about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Draco, you know I can't break it off with him. Not now at least. It would ruin our friendship, and it would break his heart. I have to gently break it off with him. And as for Hogwarts, Professor Warner owled me, I know you're coming to work there."  
  
"Oh, I meant to tell you, I really did. But I could never find the right time to do it. And then I decided on surprising you."  
  
"It's not the fact that you didn't tell me it that I don't know how this is going to work. The Head of Gryffindor and the Head of Slytherin? That's like McGonagall and Snape together." He laughed. "I'm being serious!" She giggled. "Think about it. What would our students say?"  
  
"That we've gone mad?" Draco suggested.  
  
"I have a reputation for being a very strict Gryffindor. I can't just waltz in there with a Slytherin boyfriend now can I?"  
  
"Boyfriend?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, the trademark Malfoy smirk planted on his lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the first time you've called me that." She blushed.  
  
"Well, that's what you are."  
  
"And you're my girlfriend." He smiled.  
  
"And Harry's." She sighed softly.  
  
"Break up with him." Draco said exasperated.  
  
"I can't. There are too many consequences."  
  
"This is wrong."  
  
"I know Draco."  
  
"I'm not pushing you Hermione, but you know what's coming."  
  
"I do know, but this is hard on me."  
  
"I understand but look at it from my side too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't be with you in public, nobody can know about us and once again, Potter wins."  
  
"What does he win?"  
  
"You."


	18. Running

**:: Chapter Eighteen: Running ::**

"I believe I get a say in this too," She poked him in the side. "After all, it is me that this is all over." She giggled.  
  
"Hermione Granger this is not a laughing matter." Draco scolded.  
  
"I know, but honestly who would have ever thought that I would be trapped in the middle of a love triangle?"  
  
"Who would have ever thought Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would be together?" He countered.  
  
"This all sounds like a dream. I feel like someone is going to wake up from this and everything will be gone. And I really don't want to go back to that."  
  
"Hermione. it's been two days."  
  
"I know, but these two days have been better than the past two years."  
  
"I may not like Potter but he can't be that bad, otherwise he wouldn't be doing what he's doing."  
  
"No, Harry's not bad at all. It's me. I. its lonely dating an Auror. And I never stopped loving you, I was just angry."  
  
"And you had reason you. I was afraid." He admitted softly.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Everything, my father, my future, what was going to happen to you."  
  
"Don't worry about me. And you father is gone so you don't have to worry about him. But your future? What do you have to be afraid of?"  
  
Draco sighed deeply and stood up from the bed. "It's nothing." He lied.  
  
"It must be something otherwise you wouldn't be running away."  
  
"It's nothing!" He snapped.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me? You're supposed to be able to tell me anything."  
  
"I just can't tell you. I don't want you getting involved in it." He began pacing the floor in front of the bed.  
  
"You don't want me involved?" She repeated. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Draco? I've opened my heart to you and you shut me out!"  
  
"They're after me! Are you happy now? They want me dead!"  
  
"Who?" She asked concerned.  
  
"All of the Death Eaters, every last one of them. Running away from that life is not taken lightly."  
  
"So they want you dead because you ran away from being a Death Eater?"  
  
"No. They want me dead for running away from being the Dark Lord."  
  
"Dark Lord?" Her face visibly paled.  
  
"My father was next in line with Voldemort because he had no heir, obviously Lucius had an heir, me."  
  
"But. I don't understand."  
  
"It's up to me to control the lives of the Death Eaters, the reign of the Dark Lord."  
  
Hermione could not seem to swallow the large lump in the back of her throat. The person her boyfriend had been trying to find for the past couple of years was the one person that knew her every weakness. He knew that if his lips touched that delicate spot at the base of her neck she would melt, he knew that if he even looked at her, her heart would flutter. In all aspects of the saying, she was sleeping with the enemy. She opened her mouth to say something to him but she couldn't manage a single word. She sighed and tried again.  
  
"I. I shouldn't be here." She arose from the bed and gathered her clothes that were in a heap by the bed. "I can't do this."  
  
"Hermione don't." Draco protested moving towards the door.  
  
"I can't do this. It's one thing to cheat on my best friend but it's another to be fraternizing with the enemy. The dark lord. And how Idare/I you come to Hogwarts! All those innocent children. This is some sort of ploy isn't it?"  
  
"Why must you always be so stubborn?" He asked, agitation coating his voice.  
  
"Don't insult me, Ferret Boy. Or did you seem to forget we're on opposite sides of the spectrum?"  
  
"I didn't tell you because I thought it would end everything, I told you because I love you." The tears that had stung her eyes blurred her vision. She turned her head away from him sharply.  
  
"Don't tell me that." Her voice cracked. "Don't lie to me anymore Draco, I can't handle it anymore."  
  
"I'm not lying to you." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I love you, that's why I ran away from that life. That's why I gave up that life."  
  
"I will not subject myself to be another ploy in your chances of bring Harry down to his demise." She tried to escape his glare but she could not. "I don't want to do this anymore."  
  
"You don't have to." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear sending hundreds of chills down her spine. "I would never let anything or anyone hurt you again, including myself." He placed trailing kisses down her neck until he came to that soft spot at the base of her neck. "I'm not like them."  
  
"How can you just give up that life? You know just as well as I do that." But she never got to finish that sentence. His lips covered her in a sweet kiss.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm tired." She said softly. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and opened the bedroom door. "Anyways," She turned back to face him. "I must be getting home." He walked her to the door. "Goodnight." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and watched her leave before shutting the door.  
  
"One Dark Lord cannot reign while the other still lives." He muttered to himself. "The reign of the Dark Lord is only as long as the individuals life. and mine may not be much longer." He sighed, resting his back against the hard word of the door.


	19. The Battle of The Batter

**:: Chapter Nineteen: The Battle of the Batter ::**

The days before Christmas flew by quickly and Hermione found herself being caught up in the magic of the season. She often visited Draco's muggle apartment complex, telling Harry she was just heading to the little coffee shop. Christmas eve approached and the end of Hermione and Draco's vacations were coming closer. 

"Aren't you staying?" Hermione asked early Christmas Eve morning as he lay down next to her, fully clothed. Obviously he was going somewhere.

"I can't." He said, his voice dropping in shame. She stared at him from her spot next to him on the bed.

"Oh." Her head dropped and she stared at the pattern on the sheets.

"I'm sorry. It's my job, I know it's hard on you but it's hard on me too."

"Harry, don't worry about it." She plastered a smile on her face and looked back up at him. "I figured you would have to go anyway. I just thought we could be together this Christmas." Inside she was fighting to smile. "It's okay. I'll be fine. It's time I spent a holiday with my parents anyway."

"It's not just this Christmas I won't be here. I won't be here New Years either. This is a month long job. We have some reports of suspicious things happening in Greenwich."

"Oh, so I'm not going to see you until this summer pretty much?"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay." She shook her head softly. "It's fine. What time do you have to leave?"

"Now…" He said meekly.

"Then get going, Ron would kill me if I was the one keeping you from your job." She laughed recalling some of her best friends antics. 

"Goodbye." He said getting up from the bed. He headed for the door but stopped at returned to her side of the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." He said kissing her one last time before apparating to the ministry. Hermione let a heavy sigh escape her lips.

"I can't do this anymore." She groaned burying herself in her pillow. Her itinerary ran through her head and for the first time in her life she had nothing to do for the next three days. No family to spend it with, they were in Ireland visiting her grandparents, no boyfriend; he was locked up somewhere in Greenwich sorting through cases. 'Boyfriend…' Hermione thought to herself. She pondered what Draco would be doing during this small break. Surely he could not go to his family, he only had his mother left and she would turn him over to the Death Eaters faster than you can say "Crucio". She smiled softly against the pillow. She dressed herself properly and grabbed her wand; she was about to apparate when she heard a gentle knocking on the door. She opened the door to find Draco standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here? Harry could be here." She scolded, not allowing him to pass.

"But he's not."

"How do you know? You don't have a wand remember?"

"I made the call."

"What… call?" She asked slowly. 

"The call to the ministry about there being some peculiar Dark Magic." He smirked.

"You're the reason why my boyfriend was sent away on Christmas Eve?" She asked dismayed. His heart fell but he forced the infamous Malfoy smirk to coat his lips.

"Awe are you going to miss the poor scar head?"

"Draco, that's not nice." She chided him.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to just have to turn around and go home?"

"Come in," She ushered him inside. "Actually I was just going to get you."

"Really?" His smirk widened. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes really. I needed someone to eat ice cream with and watch sappy love movies with since you sent Harry away tonight."

"It's Christmas Hermione, not just any normal day. I'm very upset with you… no tree, no decorations…" He looked around the flat as Hermione plopped down on the couch lavishly. 

"I haven't had time, you see my boyfriend had been keeping me really busy. Not that I minded of course, he's quite a charmer but you can't do all these things at once." Draco smiled at her cheekily; she knew just how to inflate his already oversized ego. 

"Well we need to fix that."

"Nothing needs fixing." She protested.

"Get into the Christmas spirit! Come on now it's not that hard. You have a wand you know."

She grinned, she had never seen him this excited before. "You obviously don't know how to decorate correctly. Using magic takes all the fun out of it."

"So I suppose you never use magic when making a snowman either."

"Of course not!" She exclaimed appalled. "I promise you, the first time it snows, you and me are going to make the grandest snowman that anyone has ever seen."

"Good. Now let's decorate this flat." And they did, for hours they decorated and each time Draco tried to help Hermione's perfectionist personality would leak through correcting everything he did. Finally the flat was decorated at a Christmassy feeling was in the air.

"You know what we're missing?" Hermione asked as they stepped back to admire their handy work. 

"Snow?" 

"Other than that." He shook his head no. "Christmas cookies."

"Alright," He said reaching for her wand. 

"Not that way." She protested.

"Baking?" He asked.

"Yes baking." She proceeded to retrieve the eggs, the flour, the chocolate chips and the numerous other ingredients. She rattled off the instructions and corrected Draco each time he did something incorrectly, being a perfectionist himself his temper was raising.

"Um… Draco." She said for what seemed like the thousandth time. "You don't want to get the shells in the batter." She said as a piece of eggshell dropped into the forming cookie batter. He threw his hands down on the counter and stared at the flour and egg goop in front of him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He took some of the batter into his hands. 

"Hermione…" He said sweetly.

"What?" She turned to look at him. He threw the batter in her face and she froze. Wiping the batter from her face she picked up her own batter and flung it at him. The battle of the batter began. 

_I suppose it's time to thank all my reviewers. I'm sorry I didn't do this before._

**_Aurora_**_ -- Wow… Thank you so much for complimenting me on my story. I thoroughly enjoy writing this story and I hope that I haven't made these characters too out of character. _

**_Treachery89_**_ – Thank you for reading my story, and all in one sitting it seems. Thank you for taking the time to read it; you've been a very loyal reader._

**_Lila_**_ – They're back together! Thank you for pushing me to write that one more chapter. _

**_Ash_**_ – Exactly! He left her to die; did everyone think she'd in and welcome him with open arms? _

**_JnY~_**_ -- I'm glad my story was intriguing to you and I'm glad it lured you made you think of all the possible ways things could go. _

**_Me_**_ – Thank you for putting me on your alert list, it really makes me to beam with pride knowing that people can't wait for me to update._

**_Iarethirwen_**_ – Thank you for your compliments and for being one of the first people to review, you truly are one of the people that kept me going._

**_Edward's Muse_**_ – Thank you for giving me a well-rounded critique, hopefully my story has improved and that I've lured in another reader. _

**_Turtle Child, Amanda, All Hail Chaos, Ace7, Serpent of Light, Dannen, Odette, and Th_**_ – Thank you all greatly for reading my story, it means a lot to me._


	20. Christmas Cookies

**:: Chapter Twenty: Christmas Cookies::**

About an hour later and with one kitchen filled with cookie dough, Hermione finally put the dough in the oven. She scrounged around for her wand, slipping slightly on the raw eggs coating the floor. She found it and, trying to hold onto it, muttered a few words and instantly the mess on the floor and the mess coating Draco and herself disappeared.  
  
"I thought you wanted to do this the muggle way?" He smirked.  
  
"I said I wanted to make the cookies a muggle way, not clean up your mess."  
  
"My mess?"  
  
"You're the one who threw the glob of cookie dough at me."  
  
"You didn't have to retaliate."  
  
"Oh please." She groaned. "You would not have just left it there."  
  
"I find it so odd that you're the one person that I felt threatened by, the one person aside from Potter, I ever despised, is the one person that knows me better than anyone else. And I love you for that." Hermione blushed and smiled slightly.  
  
"You were threatened by me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"You were the smartest person in our graduating class, why do you think I was threatened. I was taught that Malfoys are number one, well I was always number two."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being number two."  
  
"For you maybe."  
  
"How do we always get on the distressing topics?" Hermione sighed heavily. "It's over, the reign of terror that your father provoked it gone." She shrugged it off but Draco's eyes fell down to the pattern of the countertop. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I might have overstepped my boundaries again."  
  
"No," He shook his head softly and raised his eyes up again. "It's just that no matter how evil my father was the fact of the matter still remains that he was my father, without him I wouldn't have been born."  
  
"And for that I'm thankful, but that's the only reason why I would be. He not only tried to kill you on numerous times but he tried to kill me as well."  
  
"But he couldn't, because somewhere is that black heart of his he cared for me."  
  
"One good deed cannot save a person from their chosen life."  
  
"Maybe he didn't choose that life, maybe it chose him. Just like it chose me."  
  
"But you escaped, you're not like him."  
  
"No, I'm not. But that doesn't erase the fact that I was a ruthless murderer. I killed people who did not deserve to die. And yet I ran away, I showed them that I was weak. That in its self is a death sentence. The thing I left out when I told you they were after me is that they're not after me to force me to become the Dark Lord, they're after me to kill me, so someone who won't betray them can take over for them."  
  
"It's an endless race."  
  
"It's a race I can't win. Once again I'll be second best, but the consequence this time is death." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but no comforting words would come, no words of condolences. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them again. Tears brimmed her eyes and she took a deep breath to steady herself.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to say."  
  
"I don't expect you to say anything."  
  
"I want to comfort you, I want to promise you that everything will be alright but I can't promise anything." She fought off the ever-fighting tears forcing their way through the barrier that Hermione was building. "I can't even promise that I'll be there for you, I can't promise that I'll be with you. I can't promise anything and it scares me that everything that I want to trust in I can't, because I can't even promise myself anything." Defiant tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped at them viciously, cursing them under her breath.  
  
"I don't expect you to promise me anything or to promise yourself anything. I expect you to trust me and if you can't do that then we'll just have to work on that. I'm not giving up without a fight. That reign of terror you talked about has only just begun."  
  
Hermione let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "I hate this. I hate feeling so vulnerable, and I have to admit that I haven't felt this vulnerable since that day at the Manor. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in Divination." He smirked; it had become a well-known fact that Hermione Granger had walked out in the middle of one of Professor Sybill Trelawny's lesson claiming she was nothing but a fraud that disliked intelligent people.  
  
"It's not Divination, it's instinct. It's a natural feeling that humans feel when they know something is going to arise based on the facts that they know. Divination is knowing what's going to happen." A buzzer went of startling Hermione and Draco. "It's just the cookies." She shook her head softly taking a deep calming breath. She took the cookies out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool. Draco extended his hand out to take one and Hermione swatted his hand away.  
  
"That was rude." He scoffed.  
  
"Those are hot, now you wouldn't want to burn your poor delicate hands would you?"  
  
"Oh shut up." He walked over to the couch and laid himself across the length of it. "So now what? Any more Muggle traditions you feel you need to perform?"  
  
"No." Hermione said putting the cooking utensils back into their original places. "Um. Draco, why'd you give up magic?" She asked staring at her wand, which was lying on the counter where she had left it.  
  
"I lost my wand and I never really wanted to go back and find it, or replace it. I wanted to start over and it was just easier to pretend that I was normal."  
  
"Being a wizard is not abnormal." Hermione shook her head. "It probably more normal than being a Muggle, except for that whole Dark Lord thing."  
  
"Honestly, I was afraid that I would turn into my father. Although, I do miss it sometimes and I miss Hogwarts. But if you ever tell Potter or Weasley that. I, well, you'll regret it." She came over and made him sit up on the couch, she sat next to him, leaning her elbow on the back of the couch and resting her head on her balled fist.  
  
"Apparently giving up magic has forced the snappy comments out of your system."  
  
"I've never had any snappy comments."  
  
"Oh sorry, arrogant comments."  
  
"Are you calling me arrogant Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She said sternly  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor." He said in the most Snape-like voice he could muster up. Hermione smiled but quickly tried to vanish it by biting the inside of her bottom lip.  
  
"Yes sir." She snapped.  
  
"I don't like that tone Miss Granger, detention, with me." He snarled.  
  
" I thought you said this was going to be punishment." She drawled.  
  
"You're more Slytherin that you thought, are you sure you were meant to be with all those brave Gryffindors?"  
  
"Are you calling me a coward?"  
  
"Not at all, I'm just saying that you're more cunning and sly than you're letting on to."  
  
"Hmm. we all have secrets."  
  
"If only you knew." The clock in the living room chimed softly and Hermione turned to look at it. "How can it possibly be eleven already?"  
  
"Time flies when your having fun." He smirked.  
  
"You think this is all your doing? Please, Mister-"Yes-I-Know-How-To-Make- Cookies", you can't even keep the batter in the bowl, cleaning up after messy boys is not my idea of fun."  
  
"I thought it would be, you live with Potter after all." Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"Ten years later and the rivalry still is ongoing." She got up to check on the cookies. They were cool to the touch.  
  
"They're cool now. Now, you may have one." She took a spatula and moved them all onto a Christmas themed plate.  
  
"Thank you," He said snitching as many cookies as he could in his hand. Hermione muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'Bloody ferret' before sitting down next to him on the couch once more.


	21. Returning To Hogwarts

**:: Chapter Twenty-One: Returning To Hogwarts ::**

The pair were fast asleep at the stroke of six but the sunlight beamed through the shades waking anything in its path. Hermione arose from her spot curled up on the couch on top of Draco and smiled to herself. She nudged him softly and he stirred.  
  
"Wake up." She said poking him in the ribs. He just rolled over and seemed to ignore her. Hermione stood up in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Draco Malfoy get up this instant or I will personally kill you."  
  
"I'm up." He growled groggily. "Now what was so important that you had to wake me?"  
  
"It's Christmas." She grinned. He just simply groaned placing one of the couch pillows over his head. "Seriously, you'd think that someone would enjoy Christmas Day."  
  
"I'd be enjoying it if I slept through at least the next three hours of it."  
  
"Just get up." She said leaving him alone in the living room. He sighed heavily before pulling the pillow off his head and getting up. When Hermione emerged she was dressed in a festive red sweater and she had a thin box that could be no more than thirty centimetres long and five centimetres in width. "This is for you. It belongs to you and I have no right to keep it any longer." She said handing him the box. He opened it slowly and gasped softly when the contents were revealed.  
  
"Where did you find this?"  
  
"Harry brought it home from the Manor, he doesn't know I kept it." She said softly.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much." He said grabbing the ebony coloured wand and clutching it tightly. "My gift is going to seem stupid compared to this."  
  
"Draco, you don't have to give my anything. The wand was yours in the first place, it was something I should have kept."  
  
"It's Christmas. The season of giving, I'm giving." He handed her a small white box.  
  
"Oh my God." She gasped. "You shouldn't have. You really, shouldn't have." She produced a diamond pendant necklace and examined it as if it were made of Filibuster's Fireworks and would explode any second. "I don't deserve this." She placed it carefully back in the box and was about to place the lid back on it when he stopped her.  
  
"Stop being stubborn, Hermione. It's your turn to be spoiled, you've spent your whole life doing things for other people and receiving hardly anything in return, well this is your long overdue payment. It was truly the least I could do."  
  
"It's beautiful, but you really shouldn't have."  
  
"I wanted to. Now shut your mouth and accept it." He took the necklace from the box and hooked it around her neck.  
  
"Thank you, very much."  
  
The days before their return to Hogwarts flew by quickly and much to Hermione's dismay she had not heard anything from Harry on his counterfeit Dark Magic hunt.  
  
"Ready to return to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Draco as she gathered the last few things in her truck before they apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Not in particular." He leaned against his own trunk. "The thought of going back there is quite unnerving. Not to mention that several of our old classmates are going to be there."  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"Hermione, think about it. I'm going to use your analogy here, Snape and McGonagall." He cringed, which caused Hermione to giggle.  
  
"Oh please, you are not Snape and I am not McGonagall."  
  
"Well then what about everyone who thinks your dating Potter?"  
  
"No one knows but the Weasleys, Lavender Brown and Professor Lupin and a few other people. And it's not like they would care."  
  
"Well then what about that Weasley girl, doesn't she teach at Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Her name is Ginny and yes she does. But she also happens to be one of my best friends and she respects my judgment. Not to mention she's been after Harry since she was eleven."  
  
"Ewe." He said aloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just imagined having to deal with Potter-Weasley offspring."  
  
"Then maybe I shouldn't tell you." Hermione looked at him biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A rather nice second year will be attending your classes. She's the daughter of one of our classmates."  
  
"What's her name? And who is this classmate?"  
  
"Isabella. She's Neville Longbottom's daughter." Draco looked crestfallen.  
  
"Is she as klutzy as he was?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"More so, Neville married Luna Lovegood. Isabella is something else."  
  
"Great." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better it's only for an hour or two once a week."  
  
"Even that may be too much to handle."  
  
Soon they had apparated to Hogsmeade and took a carriage to the school. A familiar sight greeted them. Professor McGonagall stood at the door awaiting their arrival.  
  
"Professor it's so nice to see you." Hermione said cheerfully as Draco and herself approached the old witch.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to see you two as well." She stated trying to mask a look of curiosity on her weathered features.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Professor, but, why are you here?"  
  
"It seems my granddaughter Angela couldn't handle being Headmistress any longer when a slot at the ministry opened up. No one wanted the job here so I volunteered. I'll be the new Headmistress from now on."  
  
"It's nice to have you back Professor McGonagall." Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's good to be back Miss Granger." The elder witch smiled and the two younger professors entered their new home for the rest of the school year.  
  
"Hasn't changed at all has is?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not a bit. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Hermione said leaving her trunk at the door, Draco followed suit. They entered a long corridor that Draco had never seen before and Hermione opened one of the doors on the left. This is the Head of House common rooms and there are the dormitory rooms." She said gesturing to the portraits of each of the house mascots. She entered the Gryffindor one by simply stating the password, Draco rummaged through his pockets until he found the spare piece of paper he had written the password on. He entered the room and a small gasp escaped his lips. Of course he had always thought that Snape had lived in the dungeons where the rest of the Slytherin house dwelled but there must have been a passageway of some sort. The room was completely adorned with green and silver with dark wooden furniture everywhere. It looked much like his old dorm room did, except for one big difference; he didn't have to share it with those two prats Crabbe and Goyle. There were two doors on the northeast side of the room and he walked over to them, the first one was the bathroom, which was fairly large, and the other led into a bright gold and scarlet room.  
  
"Hello." He said leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Those doors are to be used in emergency only. They trust that since we are adults we won't do anything foolish on school grounds so those doors were placed there so that if someone in one of the other houses needed to contact you they wouldn't have to fight with the portrait."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Not planning on following the rules?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not at all. You know, I always thought that Snape lived in the dungeons, I never knew he had this big, comfortable room."  
  
"He didn't. The previous Headmistress, Professor Warner had them put in."  
  
"Clever girl."


	22. A Blanket Of White

**:: Chapter Twenty-Two: A Blanket Of White ::**

The first day back to Hogwarts was much like all the other first days before, everyone acted as if they had never left and many people still frowned upon the presence of Draco Malfoy in the castle. The relationship between the two school rivals had been kept somewhat quiet. The days before classes were drawing near and they still had much to do, lessons to prepare, old papers to grade and for Draco he had lessons to catch up on. Thankfully Potions was one of his best subjects in school. 

A few moments before dinner was about to begin, all of the professors were conversing in the Great Hall. Almost instantly Hermione was engrossed in a conversation with her old classmate and Gryffindor alumni, Parvarti Patil, Draco was pushed aside as the girls gossiped.

"So, Hermione… You and our new Potions Master seem to be very chummy." Parvarti said with a smile.

"Parvarti! What are you getting at?" Hermione asked stunned.

"I'm just saying that he seems different from the Malfoy I knew… And _I_ think you're responsible."

"What in the world would make you think that?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Hermione, I've seen the way you keep looking at him, and the way he keeps looking at you. I swear, as soon as you two are alone he's going to snog you senseless."

"That's quite enough Parvarti Patil, I'm going to talk to other people now." She said swiftly.

"You mean Draco."

"Shut up." Hermione said before making her way over to the aforementioned man. "We have ourselves an audience." 

"How so?" He asked.

"Parvarti suspects something."

"It's not a sin for people to know 'Mione." 

"Draco, if people knew, Harry would find out." She nearly whispered.

"And all of this would be over."

"And, my best friend would hate me." Draco sighed deeply and Hermione's heart lurched. "I'm so sorry."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Headmistress Minerva McGonagall called. "Dinner will beginning momentarily so I suggest you all take your seats now before the students begin filing in." She left the room leaving the professors to find their own seats. Hermione was seated between Draco and Parvarti who laughed a little at the seating arrangement. Hermione elbowed her friend before smiling at her. 

"I told you so." Parvarti whispered. 

"Be quiet." Hermione hissed as the first few students filed in.

The students all took their seats and Headmistress McGonagall stood up to make an opening announcement. 

"Now I know most of you are aware of the absence of our Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. Mister Draco Malfoy has kindly offered to take the spots. So please all treat him with respect and please disregard all rumours you may have heard about him." A small smirk coated her lips and Hermione and a few other staff members bit back a laugh. However a somewhat offended look graced his face. "Let dinner begin." She announced as food appeared on the table. Dinner was filled with polite chatter and conversations that didn't go anywhere. Hermione was relieved to be back in her own room and was nearly falling asleep on her favourite book. She was curled up on the couch in her room with a book propped up on her knee. A soft knock was heard on her door and she didn't even need to answer the door to know who was there.

"Draco, you don't need to knock." She called gently without even opening her eyes.

"Hello."

"What's up?" She asked setting her book down on a nearby table.

"Honestly, I'm nervous." 

"Excuse me… Could you repeat that for me?"

"Malfoys don't repeat themselves."

"Not even to their girlfriends?" She pouted playfully.

"I'm nervous."

"I still can't believe that." She laughed. "That tough little twit I grew up with is nervous about teaching a simple little class."

"You've warped me. And anyways I know how vicious those little brats can be, I was one of them."

"But… There's always students like me in classes." 

"True, but they're all in Gryffindor."

"The potions positions are biased aren't they?"

"A little…" 

Hermione got into her bed and curled up facing Draco. He got in and curled up beside her. They slept soundly and awoke in the morning, the first Saturday before the second term began. And finally, the first snow fluttered to the ground. The sunlight flowed into the room and the bright rays of the sun glistened off the snow sending its vibrant rays into Hermione's room. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked outside to see a beautiful white coating on the ground outside. 

"Draco wake up…" She shook him gently. He stirred before opening his eyes to glare at her.

"'Mione, it's Saturday, can't I sleep please?"

"It snowed." She stated with a bright smile.

"So?"

"We're going to make a snowman." Draco knew it would be pointless to fight with her over this so he got up from the bed and dressed himself for the cold weather. They left the castle and were surprised to see some students outside already. They found a secluded spot and Hermione immediately got to work. She started with a simple snowball before rolling it around in the snow, watching as the size increased. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Hermione asked after Draco just stood their watching her do all the work.

"Not at all… You just need to let me actually do something you little perfectionist." 

"Shut up." She said throwing a smaller snowball at him. It hit him square in the nose. Before long a full out snowball fight had escaladed between the two and it had drawn the attention of some nearby students. After being pelted continuously Draco finally tackled Hermione, pinning her against the cold, snowy ground. The snowball fight was paused for a moment and the two just stared at each other, awaiting the others next move. After a moment Draco captured her lips in his, unaware of the eyes of nearly a dozen students watching them.


	23. An Audience

**:: Chapter Twenty-Three: An Audience ::**

_Harry, _

_ I'm back at Hogwarts by now and I just wanted to wish you a belated Happy Christmas. I hope you're doing well._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

Hermione finished her letter and gave it to her owl.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" Draco asked lying on his stomach on her bed.

"Doing what?" She questioned turning around in her desk chair.

"Writing to him, you're pushing yourself to feel worse and worse about lying to him about what's really going on."

"Why do you want him to know so bad?"

"It's not that I want him to know, it's that I'm tired of hiding."

"You just want to be above him don't you?" Hermione smirked. 

"It's a plus." He smiled. "Well I best be getting to bed, we have classes the day after tomorrow and I'm still a little behind on lesson plans and grading papers."

"Goodnight." She said getting up from her chair to walk him to the door. She kissed him quickly before he left. He turned to leave but she called him back. "Oh, and Draco… Next time you want to kiss me in the snow, make sure we don't have an audience." A light pink graced his cheeks.

"Sorry, it was too irresistible." 

"Goodnight." Hermione said as he left the room. She shut the door behind him and rested her back on the wooden door. She sighed heavily for it had finally dawned on her; she was in love with him.

Sunday came with a bright array of light beaming through heavy green curtains. He rolled over away from the windows to stop the light from reaching his face, but he was unsuccessful. The sun had achieved its goal, he couldn't go back to sleep. He glanced over at his desk to see the mountain of paperwork he had yet to fill out and let out a soft groan. He sat up from the comforts of his feather-soft bed and took a step towards the desk preparing him to be drown under the paperwork. His stomach grumbled and he quickly changed his pace to head down for breakfast. He dressed himself in robes and took a moment to stare at his reflection. He'd changed a lot since his days at the Manor, the reflection of a Death Eater no longer stared back at him, nor the reflection of the Dark Lord, the reflection of a grown man finally stared back at him. The simple black robes no longer seemed to suit him and he didn't feel like the same Draco Malfoy that provoked terror on everyone below him, which he thought was everyone, in these very same halls. And for some reason he felt like he needed to thank Hermione for that. He left the comforts of his room and entered the Head of House common room; he was heading towards the portrait hole when a voice called him back. 

"You love her don't you?" Padma Patil asked, stopping him dead in his tracks. She sat on the neutral black couch in the centre of the room. She seemed to be the only other person in the room.

"Excuse me?" He nearly snapped at her.

"Hermione, Malfoy please. Don't think we didn't see you two yesterday in the snow. It was the gossip of the school."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, I know you're more intelligent than that. Do you or do you not love her?"

"I do not have to dignify that with an answer." He turned from her and continued on his way towards the portrait hole.

"Typical." She groaned, loud enough for him to hear. He stopped and sighed.

"Typical of what?"

"You. It's typical of you. To hide behind this rough Slytherin front that you created all those years ago. Whether you like it or not Malfoy, you're not the same person you used to be and you can't pull the same tricks. You think you have us all blinded about what's going on but let me tell you something. Hermione is my friend and I know a lot of things about her other people don't have the slightest idea about. I know she's dating Harry and I know that when she was kidnapped two years ago, something happened that kept Lucius Malfoy from killing her. And I know it was you." She paused before starting again. "Now answer me this… Do you love her or is she just wasting her time waiting for you to realize what a great girl you have in front of you?"

"Good morning." Hermione greeted cheerfully. She handed Draco a plate of food. "You missed breakfast so I brought you something." Padma smirked.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Hermione went back to her room to finish grading some papers last minute.

"I think that answered my question." Padma smiled to herself and wrapped herself in her book.

"Shut up." He locked himself in his room, determined to finish all his paperwork. 

A painful pulsing pounded in his hand, but at last he was finished. He set down his quill and pushed all the paperwork away from him. He got up from the desk chair and walked through the bathroom to get to Hermione's room.

"Finished?" She asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yup, but I have to tell you, yesterday when we kissed in the snow it wasn't just the students who saw us. Padma Patil saw and now she's holding it above my head like she's finally got something to blackmail me with."

"Well she does." She pointed out.

"Only because you asked me to keep it quiet so your beloved boyfriend wouldn't find out." At his words her voice visibly paled. "What?"

"What if someone told him? Draco, what if he knows?" She panicked.

"He doesn't." He sat down on the arm of the chair she was sitting at. 

"How can you be so sure? He was called away on a wild goose chase after something that's not even there. Maybe they sent him home. Oh my gods, he knows Draco. He just has to. What are we going to do?"

"Hermione calm down." He took one of her hands in his and forced her to look at him. Her eyes strayed to the door and then fluttered back to look at him. "He doesn't know. News doesn't travel that fast and maybe they just sent him on another mission type thing. Trust me, it's alright."

"I do trust you, I really do. But he knows." She shook her head.

"How can you be so certain?" He tried to reason.

"Draco, look behind you." And there stood the reason for all of her panicking. Harry Potter stood at the door; his lips pursed into a straight line and a menacing look haunted his features.


	24. Forever Lost?

**:: Chapter Twenty-Four: Forever Lost? ::**

For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy was afraid of Harry Potter. Neither of them spoke, Draco cowered in fear while Harry was unable to speak, anger and shock boiling inside of him.

'Don't say anything cheesy…' Hermione told herself. 'Don't say 'It's not what you think…' That's too obvious that it is what you think.'

"Potter, it's not what you think." Draco mumbled. Hermione glared at him.

"Then what is it…_Malfoy_?" Harry drawled.

"Harry," Hermione stood up from her chair and walked towards her boyfriend. "I'm not sure what to say to you but if we all sat down and talked this out maybe we could get something settled." Hermione watched as the muscle in his jaw clenched almost in unison with the clenching of his fists.

"I really don't think that'll work." Harry said sitting down reluctantly. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Do you remember when I was kidnapped?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Well, during that time something's happened between Draco and myself, and that's what kept Lucius from killing me." 

"But I thought all that stopped." He said looking at the pale blonde man menacingly. 

"It did… But then remember that day I came back from the coffee shop saying that he was back? Well that night I went to his flat to find out why he left me to die…" She paused trying to explain to her best friend and boyfriend that she had fallen in love with their sworn enemy. "But I got more of an answer than I expected. I… I'm in love with him Harry." She stuttered.

"Do you love me?" His voice was drained of all emotion.

"Yes, but I'm not in love with you. You're my best friend and you always will be. But I can't see you in my future as my boyfriend."

"So you're choosing… _that_, over me?" He asked astounded.

"If you want to put it that way, yes." Her voice was soft and she felt like she was betraying her best friend.

"Potter, things happen." Draco added.

"Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione said sitting next to him on the couch enveloping him in a brief hug.

"Hermione, I just really need to not be around you right now." He said icily. Her eyes welled with tears and she excused herself to Draco's room so she could cry freely.

"Way to go, Potter." Draco hissed.

"Don't even start, Ferret Boy. So what's your big scheme? Trying to get to Hermione so you can kill her off this time?" Draco frowned.

"Are you really that blind? I love her it doesn't take an idiot to see that. Obviously, or else you wouldn't have come rushing to the castle to see if it was true." Draco said with his infamous smirk.

"That's not why I came here." 

"Then why did you come?"

"Because there was no Dark Magic being preformed and because I felt bad rushing off on her before Christmas."

"She didn't seem to miss you too much while she was in my company." Draco drawled. Harry had reached his boiling point; with one swift movement his fist came in contact with Draco's nose. His hands flew up to his nose as both it and his lip began to bleed. Never being the one to let Potter have the final say he whipped out his wand and preformed a Jelly-Legs Jinx. All the noise caused Hermione to leave the comforts of Draco's room.

"What is going on?" She cried helping Harry to stand before muttering the counter curse. Draco wiped the blood off his nose before answering. 

"He punched me so I got even." She glared between the two. 

"Draco, Harry, you two are adults now. You should know better, both of you." She scolded.

"Sorry Hermione but he had no reason to come here just to yell at us over something that's been going on for quite some time. It's not my fault he was so oblivious that he didn't notice you sneaking out in the middle of the night to see me…" 

"That's enough!" She cut him off. 

"You chose this?" Harry asked cynically. 

"I thought you didn't want to be around me." She snapped.

"Hermione, I'm really upset with you right now so don't push it." 

"Then why don't you go home?"

"Fine." He made his way towards the door and left. Hermione sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" She asked Draco who was still wiping the blood from his nose and lip.

"I'm fine." Hermione went into the bathroom and got a damp cloth. She began wiping at the blood caking his face. "I'm sorry about Harry."

"I'm not." 

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have to hide anymore."

"Draco, I may have lost my best friends! Plural, because gods know Ron's going to side with Harry before he even thinks about siding with me. And Ginny, she'd side with her brother for sure. You better love me more than anything because I'm giving up everything for you." He knew she was trying to make light of this but he couldn't help but feel a tug at his heartstrings.


	25. Back To School

**:: Chapter Twenty-Five: Back To School ::**

The next morning the tension of the previous days events wore off and Hermione was abuzz with excitement for then new term. At promptly five o'clock in the morning she entered the dark, green chambers of her love and started to shake him witlessly. 

"Hermione Granger, go away before I turn into that evil Slytherin you thought you left at the Manor." He garbled before pulling the plush pillow over his head. 

"Term starts today." She was beaming.

"You're an odd one." His voice was muffled from the layers of fabric and stuffing covering his face.

"Odd? How so?" She looked at him bewildered. 

"You're excited to go to work, with hundreds of children who want nothing more than to annoy you for the remainder of your life, and we have to manage hiding from Patil."

"Parvarti? You're not afraid she's going to run her mouth still are you?" She gazed at him as he peeked his head out of the pillow. "Oh, Draco, that's silly. You don't need to hide from her. Knowing her she probably told most of the staff, or the parts that didn't know at least." She tried to remain serious but couldn't help but smile at the look the coated Draco's face. 

"Well this is going to do wonders for my reputation." He said sarcastically before casting the pillow and covers off of his body. 

"Well I'm going to the Great Hall for breakfast." She said before nearly skipping off the breakfast.

"That woman is mad." Draco grumbled after her.

Hermione was sitting chatting with Parvarti when Draco entered the Great Hall. He approached the two and sat across the table from Hermione where she was sitting at the old Gryffindor table. 

"Good morning Patil." He said briefly.

"Don't worry Malfoy, your precious reputation is still in tact… For now."

"Do girls tell each other everything?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Pretty much." Hermione said with a sympathetic smile. He shook his head softly. "At least I didn't tell her that you whimpered like a little girl when we…" She was stopped when his hand covered her mouth quickly.

"I don't think she needs to hear that." Parvarti giggled whereas Hermione smiled beneath his hand. He moved his hand and changed the subject quickly.

"So Patil, what class are you teaching here?" He asked; her eyes almost instantly lit up.

"Divination. Trelawny retired last year saying her eye could not handle any more deaths in the future; she approached me saying that I had the sight. Apparently I have Seer blood in my veins." She beamed. Draco turned to the table, suddenly fascinated by the wood grain. Hermione could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes. After a moment of silence she kicked his shins under the table.

"Ow." He said in a mumbled hiss. "That's great Patil."

Breakfast went by in a blur and the children were handed schedules as the morning passed. Draco and Hermione looked over their own schedules. She couldn't help but notice the scowl that crossed his face as he read over the parchment.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked at last. 

"Double potions with Gryffindors today." He said with the same scowl marked on his face. She couldn't help but smile.

"It's not like you have to take that class anymore Draco, and besides there's nothing wrong with Gryffindors." 

"Of course not, if you were a Gryffindor yourself. But I, however, was a Slytherin. The complete opposite of those goody-two-shoes Gryffindors."

"Excuse me, but you happen to be dating the definition of goody-two-shoes Gryffindor." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. He looked at her, a slight frown gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry, its just I never really got over the whole 'anti-Gryffindor' thing. Especially with Potter acting the way he did the other day." He finished the sentence with a slight roll of his eyes. 

"Oh please, that wasn't a Gryffindor thing. That was a guy thing. You can't honestly tell me you'd be thrilled and overjoyed to see your girlfriend with another guy. And the fact that she's with your sworn enemy, and added to that she's been sneaking around to see him."

"I had to put up with it too you know." He said softly.

"Yes but Draco, you won." With her words Professor McGonagall announced that classes would be starting momentarily.


	26. Questioning

**:: Chapter Twenty-Six: Questioning ::**

Hermione had quickly fallen back into the rhythm of things but Draco was having a hard time adjusting to this new lifestyle. For the third time in one class period he had to tell the same student to start over. He often asked himself why Neville Longbottom would have children.

"Miss Longbottom, please watch what you're doing." He scolded as her potion turned a vibrant green instead of the soft blue it was supposed to turn. If anyone had been paying close attention they could have heard him mutter something that sounded an awful lot like 'Bloody Gryffindors'. However the Slytherins seemed to be faring no better. He decided it was the second years that were trouble. With numerous blue potions and the few green ones provided by Isabella Longbottom and Tyler Weasley, who happened to be Fred's son, placed on the counter the class hour ended. Draco sat at his desk and wiped the board clean with a flick of his wand. Before he had time to catch his breath the sixth year students filed through. Draco waited until they all took their seats before he began.

"Good day, I'm Professor Malfoy, I'll be teaching this class for the remainder of the term. Today we'll be making a mild truth potion. At the end of the period you'll be testing them on a partner of your choice. Be careful with your choice of questions, as this potion will only allow you to ask one question. Now, does anyone have any questions before you begin?" 

"Professor…" A girl in the back raised her hand. "Are you and Professor Granger seeing each other?" Shock registered on his face. 

"Any **relevant **questions?" He sneered. 

"Professor… Why deny it? The majority of us saw you two in the snow the other day. We're just wondering because we haven't seen Professor Granger this happy in a while." The same girl protested.

"Is it true that she cheated on _the_ Harry Potter with you?" Another girl asked in rushed voice.

"Girls!" Draco snapped. "My personal life is none of your concern. Now please get started on your potions." He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the chalkboard. 

"Professor Granger, are you dating that new professor?" A young third year asked at the beginning of class.

"Miss Harrison, what does this have to do with transfiguring a needle?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"It's none of your business now lets continue. Does anyone know the proper wrist motion for this spell?" A girl sitting in the front on the room raised her hand. "Yes Miss Taylor?"

"Are you seeing him?" She asked meekly. 

Hermione sighed in defeat. "If you must know… It's none of your business." A few of the girls let out aggravated sighs and the boys rolled their eyes.

The rest of both of their classes went a similar way. By the end of the day Draco was ready to hex the majority of them into oblivion. Hermione however was taking a more simple approach, ignoring everything related to their personal lives. At dinner they soon found out that much of the other professor's classes were interrogating them about the same subject. 

"A few students in each of my classes wanted to know if there was anything going on between you two." Parvarti said from her seat next to Hermione at the staff table.

"What did you tell them?" Draco inquired from the opposite side of Hermione.

"I told them that it was none of their concern." She stated piling a mountain of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"It's beginning to concern me how much these children care about our personal lives." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I don't think they care about your personal lives, I think they want to know if the dashing new professor is available." Parvarti winked at Draco.

"Oh please." He protested.

"Don't 'Oh please' me. Even thought you were the "King of Slytherin" and all that you were still the most attractive guy in our class, perhaps even in our school. I admit I fancied you." She said with a shrug. "What about you Hermione?"

"I can't say that I ever fancied you in school. The infernal name calling kept me from it."

"That wasn't the question." Parvarti sighed. "The question was did you think he was attractive or not?"

"How'd we get on this topic?" Hermione asked.

"Stop avoiding the question!" By this time Draco was thoroughly interested.

"Alright fine! I thought he was very attractive. Are you happy now?"

Draco smirked smugly. "Who would have thought the female third of the Golden Trio found her archenemy attractive?"

"Shut it Malfoy." She snapped, returning back to her food. Parvarti and Draco simply smiled before doing the same


	27. Fateful Dreams

**:: Chapter Twenty-Seven: Fateful Dreams ::**

The three walked back to their common room and settled down. Draco and Hermione sat on the couch while Parvarti opted for one of the oversized chairs. 

"Did I ever tell you two how cute you are together?" Parvarti asked. The pair blushed. "But that brings me to my next question. Why can't anyone know about you two?" The two exchanged glances before Hermione began.

"We'd be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out."

"But I thought you said Lucius Malfoy was dead." 

"He is." Draco said. "I killed him, it's just it's still not safe."

"I just don't understand. Harry must know and he's an auror. Not to mention the aurors aren't after you anymore so why is it that you must still hide?"

"It's complicated." He said simply.

"Then enlighten me."

"I can't. I would if I could Patil but it's still too dangerous. You never know who you can trust."

"You don't trust me?"

"No! That's not it at all Parvarti." Hermione said quickly. "But you never know if someone's listening." Her mind drifted quickly to the 'Rita Skeeter Incident'.

"I guess I understand." She said looking crestfallen. "Well I guess that's all I'm getting out of either of you, goodnight." She headed toward her room before disappearing into the Ravenclaw blue of the room.

"I don't like having to keep these things from people." Hermione said delicately.

"I know, but it's not like we have a choice. We don't want swarms of Death Eaters crawling all over the place do we?"

"No, I guess not."

"It'll all be over with soon enough." Draco said kissing her cheek.

"I hope so. I really do." She said. Draco stifled a yawn.

"I'm exhausted." He stood before grabbing Hermione's hands and helping her to her feet. He guided her to his room; he just needed to be with her tonight.

"Goodnight Draco." She said kissing him before settling down for bed.

"Goodnight Hermione."

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. The pulsing memory of the nights dream taunted him. He couldn't piece together why they were back. He hadn't had a nightmare of this extent in over a year. He had dreamt that he was fulfilling his duty as the Dark Lord; he took a seat at the overly upholstered chair in the centre of a large, dark room. Almost a hundred Death Eaters entered the room and dropped to their knees in front of him. A pair of them dragged in a hostage. He rose to his feet at their entrance. They threw the hostage in front of him. Hermione gazed up at him terrified. He raised his wand, pointed it directly at her and yelled 'Crucio'. But that wasn't it, as her screams died down he glared at her a triumphant smirk gracing his pale lips. He was the spitting image of his father and a chill ran down her spine. And with the final moments of the dream his mouth formed the two dreaded words. "Avada Kedavra." He muttered.


	28. It's All Coming Together

**:: Chapter Twenty-Eight: It's All Coming Together ::**

"Have you found him sir?" A young man asked his master.

"That's a ridiculous question, if we had found him I would be the Dark Lord now." He hissed.

"Terribly sorry sir." He lowered his head and dropped to his knees kissing the man's robe. The 'Dark Lord' swatted the man away with his foot. 

"Pritchard…" The man spoke slowly. "We have gotten news that our Lord has fallen to one of the things that may corrupt a Death Eaters fate indefinitely." There was a pause where the younger man stared at his elder, even though only three years separated them. "His heart has been stolen by some… _wench_," He spat out the word. "It is critical to return him to us now and dispose of her. If he refuses kill both of them." And with that the man turned from the room, allowing the younger man to breathe freely.

For what seemed like years Harry had been pacing his bedroom. He had packed up the rest of Hermione's things and the boxes were sitting in front of the door. '_Malfoy?!'_ He screamed to himself. The thought couldn't register in his head. How the brightest witch in his grade had ended up with the Prince of Slytherin he couldn't figure out. The Ministry was having a miserable time trying to figure out why someone would call the Aurors out for no reason. It was a typical wild goose chase and Harry was the last to return, for unknown reasons. After his return he ignored calls to return to the office and fled to Hogwarts to surprise Hermione. His heart raced at the mere thought of her sneaking out to Malfoy's flat, him touching her, kissing her, winning her over. Every so often he clenched his fists. The wheels in his head kept churning out ideas of revenge when suddenly it struck him, the perfect opportunity to get rid of him forever, to have Hermione come running back to him. The Auror knew exactly what to do with the information he had learned about the former Death Eater. 

"Draco, come look!" Hermione said excitedly receiving her mail from her overly excited owl. The owl pecked at her hand affectionately when she handed it a treat. 

"What is it?" He asked from the couch in the common room.

"Ron and Lavender's wedding invitation!" She beamed. "They've finally set a date, oh my gosh, I can't wait."

"Weasel managed to get a girl to marry him?" Draco scowled.

"Be nice." Hermione chided. 

"_To Miss Hermione Granger and Guest,_

_You are invited to the marriage of Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown on May 6th. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Molly Weasley, Mother of the Groom_

She finished the invitation and a less attractive letter fell out of the envelope.

_Hermione dear, _

_ We're terribly sorry to hear about your break up with Harry. Please feel free to invite anyone you'd like as your guest. Lavender heard that you have some new boyfriend. Harry wouldn't say, now you know I'm not one to gossip but this is enthralling. I do hope that this young man isn't the reason for your break up, however if he is, we need to have a talk. Although I may have over reacted in the "Rita Skeeter Case" but this is serious. I love both you and Harry as my own children and I don't want to see either of you hurt. _

_ Rumour has it that Draco Malfoy has come to Hogwarts to work. Please be careful Hermione, he's an ex-Death Eater you know. Of course you know, he kidnapped you. Just watch yourself._

_ Love, _

_                                 Mum_"

Hermione looked over the letter again before turning to Draco.

"I can't go." He said quickly, before she could manage to get a word out edgewise. 

"Why? You're not the person Molly thinks you are anymore." 

"It doesn't matter, once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. To some people Hermione, especially the Weasley's I'll never be anything but a duplicate of my father."

"Well prove them wrong!" She yelled out exasperatedly. 

"I can't." He said coolly. "I can't change their minds and I don't want to ruin this event for everyone. They won't accept me, and you know it. It's supposed to be a happy day, and with me there some people would be on edge. I'm a Death Eater, a murderer, another Lucius Malfoy." He said gaining a harsh edge.

"You are not your father. You're not those things anymore and its time for people to learn that."

"That's the problem Hermione, they can't."

"Why?" She questioned.

"I'm a wanted man. If I try to show these people the Death Eaters drive will only increase and their want and need to find me and kill me will work harder. And eventually, I'll no longer exist. If people still believe that I am all those things then their need to meet the new and improved Draco Malfoy won't increase and I won't have to be killed."

"Why are you being such a coward?" She said slowly. 

"I am not being a coward. Do you want me dead?"

"No, of course not. But why are you cowering against these people. You know their weaknesses; you know each and every one of them. You are still the Dark Lord, Draco. Now face these people and try to defeat what's keeping you from being yourself. Defeat evil once and for all. Prove to them that you're not afraid." She said rather harshly. "Allow me to have one boyfriend the Death Eaters don't want to kill." She smiled softly. Draco looked at her for a while before finally speaking.

"We can't." He said look down. "I'm sorry." 


	29. Hero

**Author's Note: Hi… I know I've been horrible and haven't updated this in forever and a day but I'm been extremely busy, not to mention the writer's block I've had. So as an added bonus this post is nearly double the length it normally is! **

**Happy readings!**

**::Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hero::**

A few days passed and even though it seemed as though Hermione had forgiven Draco for telling her that they wouldn't be able to go.

"Hermione!" Parvarti called cheerfully one morning upon entering the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione looked up from her plate and glanced curiously at her friend. "Did you get Ron and Lavender's wedding invitation?" She asked carrying what looked like the invitation she had received a few days before. 

"Yes." Her tone dropped a little.

"Why do you seem so glum? He's your best friend I thought you'd be happy." She paused for a moment and a look of realization crossed her face. "You don't love Ron do you?" She asked in a low voice, checking to make sure Draco wasn't around. Thankfully he wasn't because Hermione began to shout.

"Me love Ron?" She burst into fits of laughter. "Parv, we fought constantly." Parvarti glared at her.

"Oh and you and Draco never fought at all."

"How so?" 

"That's entirely different."

"Because Draco isn't like a brother to me."

"I sure hope so." She muttered. "So, how is Ron taking the fact that you're bringing Draco?" Hermione sighed.

"Well for starters, he doesn't know. And second, Draco isn't going."

"What do you mean he isn't going? There is no reason why he can't go. I mean he may not be best friends with everyone there but he's a different Draco than the one that we knew growing up."

"There's too much bad publicity around his name," She began. "And with him being an ex-Death Eater and all it doesn't help."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Parvarti asked.

"No, it's all right." Hermione shrugged. But what Hermione didn't know was that Draco was having and emotion battle of his own.

                    Inside of his green clad dormitory, Draco seemed to have taken on a separate personality. _'I feel awful for not being able to be there for Hermione.'_ He thought to himself, packing back and forth on the plush forest green carpet. _'But I can't just show up at my foe's wedding and expect to just be treated like everyone else. Because I am most definitely not… And I don't think showing up in what is most likely to be a room full of Aurors would be a good idea considering my position right now. But… I love Hermione, and I don't want to see her hurt.'_ The battle in his head became a full out war when each side seemed to be fighting their battles vigorously. Finally he came to a decision, and he planned to stick with it. The battles had ceased, but he knew that more were to come.

                    "Milord." The young man bowed lowly nearly touching the floor with his head.

"Stand up." The willowy man snapped. "Do not bother me unless you have some useful information."

"We have found him." The younger man's voice quivered. "The Dark Lord…" The willowy man glared daggers at his servant. "We have found the one sir, the one that we must kill."

"Perfect." He sneered. "Where is he?"

"The only place where he can't escape." The young man smirked, much to the annoyance of his master.

                    Hermione entered her chamber after another endless day of work. From having to sort through the never ending feuds between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins she was both mentally and physically exhausted. The clock on the wall now read nine o'clock at night and she had one classes papers left to check and grade. The crimson and gold bed just looked so alluring. She glanced between the mahogany desk and the bed looking as the bed wistfully. She craved the warmth of the covers, the relief that swept through her body when her head touched the feather soft pillow. She looked back at the desk, the hard wooden desk, and scowled. The comforts of the bed were too alluring. She felt herself caving into its power, not even bothering to change into her nightclothes. Once the covers were wrapped around her petite body she let out a sigh of content. 

"Hermione…" A gentle, male voice, called. She groaned and he took it as her way of saying 'come in'. As Draco entered the room and noticed Hermione in a rather peaceful state a roguish grin shrouded his face. He ran over to her bed and began jumping up and down on it as to arouse her from her slumber.

"Draco, if I didn't love you and value your company, you'd be a dead man." She hissed through clenched teeth. Sitting herself up in the bed she reprimanded him. "You are so childish. A grown man jumping up and down on the bed like a two-year old." She groaned again. "Draco please, I'm exhausted. The only reason I'm awake right now is because tomorrow is a Saturday and I can sleep in sheer bliss. Of course, you're ruining it right now." A scowl pricked at her lips and she welcomed the unkind gesture.

"Fine then. I won't tell you I've decided to come to the wedding with you." He smirked, starting for the mahogany door that matched with the décor of the room. Hermione leapt out of the bed and nearly tackled Draco to the ground.

"Are you serious?" She asked making sure it wasn't just a ploy to get her out of her sanctuary.

"I'm serious. I can't make you miserable because I'm afraid of hundreds of Aurors." He said sardonically.

"You're not like that anymore. And besides, they have no reason to arrest you. You defeated the Dark Lord, well, the second Dark Lord."

"Are you saying I've taken Potter's role of Hero?"

"My hero at least." She smiled softly. He detained her lips in his.

                    "Milord…" Pritchard nearly whimpered. "This is the place." He pointed out.

"You think of me as a fool?" The man hissed. "I know this is the place, I also know I cannot penetrate the grounds."

"Perhaps not. But I do have a way to get in." 

                    "Before we go to the wedding there's just one last think I'd like for us to do." Hermione said, lying on Draco's bed, watching, as he got dressed for the day.

"What's that?" He asked. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner for the wedding, and the ceremony followed the next day.

"I'd like to make a trip out to the country… Just to visit my parents." Draco's hands fumbled with the tie he was attempting to fasten. "It's not really a big deal."

"Not really a big deal. That's like me telling you we're going to go talk to my mother."

"I'd love to meet your mother."

"And she'd love to meet you. But nerves are involved."

"Listen." Hermione said, getting up from the bed to assist him with his tie. "Just be the sweet, charming, adorable, man that I know you can be and you'll be fine."

"What if he goes into hiding and 'Malfoy the Prat' comes back?" That caused her to giggle.

"Then he'll have to deal with me." He smirked. "Or should I say, he'll have to deal with the insufferable know-it-all version of me."

"You're no fun."

"Come on, we're going to be late." 

"You're serious?"

"Completely." 

                   "When do we attack?" Pritchard asked. It seemed as though his voice never ceased to quake.

"Tonight, after they return from dinner." The man collapsed his hands together.

                   "Mum, Dad. This is Draco." Hermione said as her mum stood there at the door with her father standing behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Draco, we've heard so much about you." Andrew Granger stepped up.

"Hopefully it was all good things." Draco's cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"They were wonderful things." Helen Granger said moving out of the way of the door. "Won't you two come in?"

"Thanks Mum." Hermione said walking into the foyer, nearly dragging Draco behind her.

"How's the job going?" Helen asked her daughter as they sat down in the living room.

"Good."

"What is it you do, Draco?" Andrew asked.

"I'm teaching at Hogwarts currently."

"Really? What course?" Helen asked. "Those magic courses have always interested me. It's such as shame that Hermione is the only one in our intermediate family with magical abilities."

"Potions." He said.

"Oh, fantastic. All of the ingredients and the complex directions. It must be fascinating."

"It is. But it's nothing like Hermione's Transfiguration course."

"Well we're very proud of her." Helen smiled, and Hermione flushed.

"Now that we're past formalities, I need to ask a rather important question." Andrew began, Hermione and Draco felt their stomachs do somersaults. "What are your plans for my daughter?"

"Plans, Sir?"

"Yes, what do you see for you two in the future?"

"Hermione and I have been through a lot together, and it just seems like someday I'd like to ask her to marry me. I'm not saying it's going to be anytime soon, or anything that we'd rush into. But I do love her, and I think it's something we're going to come to eventually." The room was silent for a minute and Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

"Good answer." Mr. Granger said.

                   "See, that wasn't so bad." Hermione said as they arrived at the dinner hall for the rehearsal dinner. She gripped his hand in hers as though it was the only thing keeping her from running out of the hall.

"That's because you weren't the one being interrogated." Draco said as they made their way toward the room being used.

"No, but this is the part I'm dreading." She took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled slowly to attempt to calm her nerves.

"Relax, it's going to be alright."

"Right, nothing anyone can say is going to effect us. You're not a Death Eater, you're not a criminal, and this is just a room full of Aurors…"

"Just, relax. Deep calming breaths." Draco told her as he opened the door. For once he thanked Hermione's want to be early. Only a few people were there.

"Hermione!" Molly Weasley yelped, embracing the girl who had become a daughter-like figure. "So it's true." She mused looking down at their hands in each other's. "Draco Malfoy… Nice to see you." She forced out.

"Mrs. Weasley, he isn't the Death Eater he used to be." Hermione said. "He really has changed. If anything can change your opinion, maybe it's the fact that I love him." Molly forced a smile. 

"Just don't let Harry hear you say that. He's not quite over the break up." The elder Weasley said in a low voice. Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"Hermione, don't be ashamed. You should follow your heart. Not your head." She tapped the young woman on her head lightly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Well, I supposed I best go say hello to Ron." Hermione said spotting her best friends across the room.

"Of course, dear." She said, moving to go talk to her husband.

"Hello Ron, Lavender." Hermione said with a smile upon approaching the group. She spotted a figure she hadn't noticed before. "Hello Harry." She choked out.

"Oh my god, it's true?" Lavender grinned. Lavender Brown… always was the gossip queen. Hermione held back the sudden urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, it is." She glanced at Harry to see if he made any movement at all, he didn't.

"Hermione…" Ron began. "I think we need to talk." She sighed.

"Draco, can you please excuse us for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course." He said as she pulled Ron outside of the hall.

"What?" She asked.

"Malfoy?!" He yelled. "Are you mad?!"

"Ron, did I say anything when you started dating Lavender?"

"No."

"Then it's your turn to keep quite about my relationships."

"I did. Harry, remember him? Your best friend, the guy who proposed to you…"

"Ron, I know who Harry is. He's my bloody best friend." Her temper began to rise.

"You sure don't act like it anymore. I can't believe you cheated on him."

"It's not like I planned it, Ron." She nearly yelled out exasperated.

"It sure seems otherwise. How long did this last?"

"Well… For… A while." A nervous voice left her mouth.

"How long?"

"Six months…" She said. He opened his mouth to chide her. "Plus the three when he kidnapped me."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm so sorry Ron. I feel like I've betrayed you."

"Betrayed? No. Hurt? Yes. 'Mione you have no idea how upset Harry has been over this whole thing. You were his world and to find out that you cheated on him with our sworn enemy kills him."

"What am I supposed to do to make it up? It's not like I can just pretend that I don't have feelings for Draco. My god Ron, I'm in love with him."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Harry's my best friend…" Hermione cut him off.

"He's mine too!"

"It doesn't seem like it anymore."

"Ron, let's drop it. This isn't about me, or Harry, or Draco. This is about you and Lavender."

"Right. Let's get back to the group." He held open the door for her and they made their way back to the group.


	30. Captured

**_Since I'm such an awful author and never update, here's a post. Hopefull that will tide you over until summer approaches and I can concentrate on this heart and soul. I wrote out a giant plot line today and now this story has a definite plot. (Yay! Plot!) _**

**_Cheers for all those who reviewed! Now onto the story –_**

**:: Chapter Thirty: Captured ::**

****

Both Hermione and Ron made their way back to the group without even as much as another word being uttered.

"Everything alright?" Lavender asked her fiancée.

"Everything's alright. But it's not the way that it should be. Hermione's in love with Malfoy." He whispered back in a vehement hiss.

"Ron you couldn't have expected her to be with him in the long term did you? Did you see her face when we announced our engagement? There was something there. Like she longed for something more, she didn't even glance at Harry dreamily. She looked off out into space. My bet is that she was dreaming of Draco."

"Draco? He's cast this illusion over everyone hasn't he? Bloody hell, my mother even seemed to be smitten."

"I can't see why not. He's attractive and if he truly has changed as much as Hermione swears that he has then it seems that he's golden."

"But what about Harry?"

"What about Harry?" She mocked. "Harry's all grown up now Ron. He doesn't need you and Hermione to save him from the big bad Dark Lord. Because obviously, Hermione has him her reaches." She looked over at Draco.

"Should we tell Prichard he's here?" Ron asked in a whisper so low that Lavender had to strain to hear it.

"He probably already knows. As does Milord." She added. "Do you think we're making the wrong move?" Her voice was strained and tired.

"I'm tired of being Harry's back-up boy. I'm tired of watching Hermione forget to use her common sense. And I want to bring Malfoy down. If we eliminate him that just places us on a higher pedestal. Imagine a life where the Weasley's don't have to worry about money. Where second hand books are a thing of the past."

"It all sounds wonderful but what if it goes wrong? Draco has cheated death once before. What's stopping him now?" Ron didn't answer for a moment, and then his face broke out into a grin that chilled Lavender to her bones.

"…Hermione."

----

"What did the Weasel want?" Draco asked.

"Draco, be nice." She hissed. "It's his wedding anyhow, you should be nice to him. You shouldn't be trying to start an argument with him just for the sake of having an argument." Hermione concluded. Always with her reason and logic she caused a slight frown to appear on Draco's pale lips. He didn't seem to know any other way to behave around the group of people that Hermione was associated with. For years it was acceptable for him to spit out insult after insult and not have to pay for it later. There would be no tongue-lashings, only praise. But now those days were dead and buried along with the corpse of his father. Days had seemed a lot simpler then; there was no need to keep his words on a leash, no need to walk on eggshells.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. The apology seemed to be translucent. As if she could see right through his words of false sincerity she elbowed him in the side a slight bit.

"Do you just want to get out of here?" She asked him, her voice was tinted with wretchedness.

"Please." He asked in a voice as close to a plea as he would allow in this company.

"Let me just say goodbye and we can go. Alright?" He simply nodded his reply. She walked over to where Ron and Lavender were conversing. Their backs were turned away from her and she was about to speak when she heard muttered conversation.

"… Do you think she knows?" Lavender's voice whispered.

"How can she?" Ron replied.

"This is Hermione we're talking about."

"She doesn't know. After all, he would never tell her." Hermione's ears perked up at Ron's words.

"Ron… Lavender…" She began, drawing their attention. "Draco and I have to be going." She said.

"Awe, that's such a shame." The raven-haired girl frowned. Something about the frown made Hermione believe that it was full of false sincerity. "We'll see you tomorrow. I'm glad that you and Draco are together. I really am." She smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione returned the kind smile.

"I'm glad you came." Ron added.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." She began walking back to where Draco stood chatting… well attempting to chat, with Mrs. Weasley. The one person she had been trying to avoid intercepted her.

"Hullo, Hermione." He said.

"Hullo, Harry." Her voice was meek, she was afraid to open her mouth and sprout false apologies just for the simple fact of not having this bizarre tension between the two best friends.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you over Malfoy. Especially when you're about to lose him."

"What are you talking about?"

"A room full of Aurors? You don't think we'd pass up the chance to catch the most wanted criminal in the Wizarding World, do you?"

"He's not a criminal!" She snapped, drawing the attention of several guests.

"Not a criminal? He kidnapped you for three months, he's a Death Eater, he killed a man, and worst of all he's the Dark Lord."

"Harry, don't play these games." She pleaded. "This isn't Quidditch, it's not a game where someone wins or loses. It's kill or be killed, either way you're a criminal. He didn't do anything that is worthy of being sentenced to Azkaban."

"Being the Dark Lord isn't worthy of being sentenced to Azkaban?" He asked unbelievably.

"He isn't the Dark Lord."

"Hermione, stop living in this fantasy world where everything is perfect. Stop trying to believe in him. He's a lost cause." He glanced over at Draco. "As a matter of fact, he already lost." He announced as Tonks and Lupin stepped forward to bound his hands and feet. Lupin muttered a spell and within and instant Draco was bound.

"What are you doing?!" She called out frustrated.

"Only what must be done." Harry said. "It's our job Hermione, you brought him here. You should have known that something like this would happen."

****

**_Ahh! Cliffy, I'm so evil :)_**


	31. The Neverending Quest

**:: Chapter Thirty-One: The Never-ending Quest ::**

He was bound to the chair. The tables had turned; two years ago it would've been Hermione being held captive. Now he knew what it felt like to be prisoner. His breathing was erratic, his pace quickened and his palms were sweating. Sure this place was nothing like the confinement that she was locked up in, the damp dark basement made this place seem like a five star hotel. The room had a small cot in one of the corners, which was more than the basement provided. He ran his hands through his hair, an aggravated sigh escaping his pale lips. He kept telling himself that he wasn't a criminal, and that he would be able to leave soon but he knew that his freedom wouldn't come easily. The Aurors had a case, he had kidnapped Hermione, he had killed his father and it wasn't in self-defence. He had killed the man fuelled on the anger and spite that he had been filled with. They had more than a case; they had good reason to keep him locked up in the cells of Azkaban. The dementors no longer roamed around as frequently but he still felt as though his soul was being taken away from him slowly, painfully. Perhaps it was from his own guilt, or perhaps it was because he could soon be given the Dementor's kiss. The court hearing was in two days and he felt as if those two days would end him sooner than any kiss from a soul-sucker would. Two days away from Hermione, two days away from civilization, two days away from his job. He felt himself begin to hyperventilate as the facts sunk in. He didn't know if he would leave this place alive or if he would even leave this place at all. Cool, grey eyes swept over the cell, and out into the small hall. They took in all of the little cracks on the wall and the marks from where someone had been keeping track of their time in there. The small white marks shone on the grey of the wall. How he wished he had his wand with him to escape, this place was driving him mad. He began to count the marks on the wall, tallying up the total time a pervious "guest" had lingered. One. His thoughts drifted back to his wand. Two. The dark ebony wood that shone from the frivolous polishing. Three. It was a gift. Four. The first time it was from his father, and the second from Hermione. Five. Hermione. Six. She had given him his wand after two years. Seven. She'd kept his wand as a reminder of him. Eight. She loved him. Nine. Harry. Ten. Harry was going to kill him. Eleven. He had to stop him from hurting Hermione that way. Twelve. He needed to do something. Thirteen. He realized what he must do. Fourteen. His life must be ended.

                   "Harry James Potter! I hate you." She beat at his chest furiously. "You were my friend. We were the best of friends and you go and destroy all my happiness with a single movement." Hermione yelled. Tears streamed down her cheeks, marking a path on her porcelain skin. Her eyes were red and puffy from the river of tears that flowed continuously. Harry took the abuse, mentally and physically. Standing before him was the girl he once loved, the girl who he believed that he was going to marry. They were going to be happy. They were going to have the smartest children to grace Hogwarts since Hermione herself. And they were going to have the perfect life. But he believed that she threw that all away, threw it all away on Draco. His memories of his archenemy were all bitter and left a foul taste in his mouth. From hearing the little blonde boy call him scar head to stealing his love away from him at the time when she was the most vulnerable. For weeks he had told himself that Hermione was going to walk through his door and apologize. And they could finally be happy. But no, she had stayed. She stayed with Draco and never once regretted her decision. She threw away seventeen years of friendship for one guy. And then it dawned on him. She loved him; she really cared for the prat. He was seething on the inside. His blood boiled and his temperature rose. He needed to do something; he couldn't throw away the happiness that he waited for. He needed to destroy Draco; he needed to make him pay. He couldn't be allowed to steal something so precious from him and get away with it. Harry pulled away from Hermione's beating fists and walked out of the dining hall. Not even saying goodbye to Ron and Lavender. His fists clenched and unclenched. He was going to make sure that Draco Malfoy never forgot the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill.

                   "Milord." Prichard said in a low voice. "Come on, we have to get out of here before someone realizes what's going on." The young man hissed.

                   "Where is he?" Harry asked vehemently.

"Who, Mr. Potter?" The man at the front desk asked.

"Draco Malfoy. He was brought in here earlier for kidnapping and murder."

"Oh, him. Slick one isn't he?" Receiving no response from Harry he continued. "Fourth floor. Cell number twenty seven."

"Thanks." Harry muttered as he walked past the desk to the elevator. Rising up to the fourth floor he began to walk past the numerous cells filled with criminals. Surprisingly, the blonde man just didn't seem to fit in with this lot. Reaching cell number twenty seven Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Avada…_ Oh bloody hell!" He yelled out. The cell was empty.

                   "Milord." Prichard cooed to Draco as they reached Malfoy Manor. The old mansion sent chills up his spine; so many memories came flooding back. He tried to block them out but it was no use, they filled his thoughts, one after another.  "It's so good to have you back."

"Prichard, stop!" He snapped. "I have important business I must attend to." Draco said fleeting up the stairs to the library. He entered the musty room and shut the door. He felt it was important for him to get back into the ranks with the Death Eaters. He needed some alliances, some alliances that could wipe Harry out of the picture. They had welcomed him back without any problems, after two years of being leaderless it seemed as thought they were happy to have the Dark Lord return to the empire his father had assisted in. He sighed taking in all the dirt that seemed to accumulate over the past two years. It seemed as though no one had stepped inside of this room, and for that he was grateful for. He moved over the mahogany bookshelf and began searching frantically; he needed to find some sort of book filled with battle plans. Some thing that he knew that his father had hidden. A war was upon them, the Dark Lord and Harry Potter could not fight without it becoming a war that was common sense. Two years ago Draco was proud to fight alongside Potter and bring the demise of the Death Eaters upon the world. They succeeded in only bringing down the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters passed the torch on to the Dark Lord's successor. But today, now, it seemed as though he truly was destined to fight against the great Harry Potter. The protagonist of the story had won too many battles and now it was time for the antagonist to win. A devious smirk covered his lips as he pulled book after book off the shelves. A manuscript fell to the ground. Draco paused to look at it; his father's name was carved into the brown leather. The name Lucius Malfoy shimmered in the pale light of the room. He took the book into his hands, turning it over making sure that his eyes took in every detail. He sat down at the matching mahogany desk and opened the manuscript.

"Bingo." He whispered to himself as the little dots on the page began to act out the battle plans.

                    "Where is he?" Harry yelled at the first person he saw on his way out.

"Who sir?" The clerk asked.

"Malfoy! Where is he?" He yelled.

"In his cell, sir." The man looked bewildered.

"Bloody hell." He shook his head and bolted out of the door.

                   Hermione paced across the beautiful stone floor. The occupants of the room all gazed at her, as if she were the centre of their focus. She chewed on her bottom lip and picked at her nails. The stone was wearing thin under her feet.

"Hermione, why don't you sit down?" Lavender asked. All she could do was glare at the ditzy girl.

"Remus, how could you do this?" She asked the older man, the man she had grown to love as an uncle. The man who betrayed her. She finally sat down in one of the eloquently embroidered, upholstered chairs. Her hands ran up to her face, as if her hands were going to stop the angry tears from sliding down her porcelain cheeks. The older man just looked at her, concern drawn across his tired and worn features.

"He got what was coming to him."

"He's not a criminal!" She yelled. "After what happened with Sirius why are you so quick to judge? Sirius was innocent, as is Draco and look how Sirius ended up. Dead, Remus. Sirius is gone and I don't want to lose Draco either."

"What happened to Sirius was an accident. Draco isn't going to die."

"Not from that bloody veil but he's going to die because of people like you!" Her voice was beginning to become strained. "People like you are going to kill him and I can't stop it. For Merlin's sake by best friend sent him to Azkaban! My best friend! Do you know how that feels? It feels like there's a thousand knives stabbing me in the back." Her voice dropped to a dangerously low level. "He betrayed me, he killed a part of me when you and Tonks dragged him away and I knew it was his fault." The hot tears stung her cheeks. "I need to get out, I need to get out of here." Her pacing ceased and her footsteps moved toward the door.

"'Mione you can't leave." Ron protested, stepping in front of her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day, I truly am. But I need to get out of here. Fast." She tried to move toward the door but Ron stepped in front of her again.

"You can't leave. You're in no condition to be alone right now."

"I'm not going to be alone. I'm going to find Harry, and I'm going to kill him like he's killing me. Goodnight Ron." She darted past him before he could stop her.

                   "Hello sir." Prichard greeted Draco as he descended the staircase.

"Hello." Draco grumbled. He had spent most of the previous few hours looking over battle plans, anything that could send Potter the shock of his life. He hadn't found the perfect plan just yet but he could feel it was there, he could feel the excitement building. And then it struck him; the perfect plan was playing out in his head. All of the lies, deceit, and simple planning were playing themselves out as the dots on parchment. A malicious grin came to his lips. But as quickly as it appeared it was wiped away. He sat down in the den in one of the more comfortable chairs and closed his eyes. Her face was haunting him, her angelic smile and her infectious laugh. She would be his downfall. If Potter used her against him, he would crumble.

                   Her reasonable side was kicking in; she couldn't kill him. She could never kill him; he was like a brother to her, a very overprotective brother. Perhaps this was his revenge for her cheating on him, no it was cheating it was merely following her heart. She walked into her room in Hogwarts and sat down on her bed. Looking around the room she had to laugh. Lying on the desk chair was Draco's green Slytherin sweatshirt and it clashed horribly with the brilliant crimson and gold hues of the room. It was almost if the contrasting colours were never meant to be mixed. These colours represented houses, which represented a person's personality. Perhaps the clashing colours were someone's way of telling her that their personalities clashed too much for anything to ever happen. But wasn't there a saying that opposites attracted? Maybe that only applied to magnets but there was always some sort of thrill she felt about Draco. He was the bad boy and she was the good girl, he was untouchable and she was the girl next door. But underlying between all of their differences they were so much the same, the intelligence, the destiny to become great, and the want to get away from the person they were becoming, the path they were paving for themselves. She had never shared that bit of information with anyone; she hated her life. Her friends and family were the best anyone could ask for but they were suffocating her, she had no room to breathe and anytime she did anything she knew that her moves would be scrutinized. It was as if she was a fish in a fish bowl, always being watched, never having any freedom. Walking over to the desk chair she picked up the sweatshirt. Opposites may attract but similarities stay together… Her mother used to tell her that all the time. Fifteen years ago you could've killed Draco Malfoy and Hermione would've had a party but today she knew that if he were to even move to a different city it would kill her. The mere thought of him spending years locked up in that hell hole was enough to drive her mad. And every time she thought of Draco's demise she knew it was only one person's fault. It was her own. She was the one that fell in love with him, she was the one that dragged him into a room full of Aurors and it was she that kept him from being the person he was destined to become. But one person could have kept her from making so many terrible mistakes, from getting Draco into such a terrible position and that person was Harry. He could have saved them both. The hero turned into the villain. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric; her fingers traced the silver snake over and over. She remembered taunting Draco about wearing this sweatshirt. __

_                   "Why do you wear that thing?" Hermione asked; a tinge of playful annoyance filled her voice._

_"It's comfortable, besides I happen to think that this green colour looks rather good on me." He said lying down on her bed; she was sitting at her desk correcting some third year homework. She laughed and rolled her eyes._

_"Someday your egos going to inflate so much that your head won't fit into your beloved sweatshirt." She turned around to face him._

_"You love my ego and you know it." He smirked. She shook her head._

_"You're amazing you know, you always seem to turn my puns into a compliment towards yourself."_

_"It's in the job description."_

_"Driving me insane?"_

_"No, being amazing."_

_"See, there you did it again." She said, mock exasperation flowing through her words. She moved over to her bed and sat down next to him. "But I must admit, you do look pretty cute in that sweatshirt of yours, no matter how much I can't stand it."_

                   She picked up the sweatshirt and pulled it over herself. True to his word, it was rather comfortable.

"Green looks good on you as well." A soft voice came from the door. Her head whipped into that direction.

"Draco! What are you doing here? I thought they captured you." She rambled; her feet carried her closer to him. Her arms embraced him in a large hug.

"Let's just say that being bad had its advantages."

"You can't be here. This is the worst place you could be. Get out." She demanded.

"No." He protested. "I want them to find me, and when they do I'm not going to run."

"I would rather see you run than die."

"I would rather fight than be a coward! I have my pride, Hermione!"

"Damn you pride, Draco. I don't want to lose you!" She cried. He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye.

"You're not going to lose me." He promised.

                   Harry had a hunch that Malfoy would go to Hermione, perhaps to say his final goodbye. That thought made him smile. But just imagining the hurt in Hermione's eye brought him out of that reverie. She was his best friend; his first love, his only love and he could never hurt her intentionally. But this man was a criminal; he needed to be killed. He knew that Malfoy would have some sort of plan worked out; he knew that he needed to be prepared. Malfoy would be more than happy to see Harry brought to his knees and killed and this was a thought that he often braced himself for. But what if Hermione was right, what if he was truly innocent. How could he be? He's the Dark Lord, the one that Harry must kill or die trying. In his heart he knew where Hermione was, and he knew that Malfoy would be by her side and yet he was so afraid, so petrified to find them. And then it dawned on him; this was his plan. He wanted Harry to come to wherever Hermione was and be so afraid to kill him in front of her that he couldn't do it. And that's where Malfoy would step in. He would come off as the hero for not killing Harry and Harry would look like the chicken to all of his co-workers. He braced himself, Hermione present or not he was going to kill Draco Malfoy and win Hermione back as he once did.

**That lovely pride quote comes from 'A Knights Tale'. ****J **             


	32. Gaining and Losing

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Gaining and Losing**

                   "You and I both know that this will never work." Hermione told Draco. "You're only going to get hurt, or you're going to end up hurting someone else. This is not going to work Draco." Her voice was beginning to get harsh and she was practically yelling at him, but her tones were low. Dangerously low.

                   "I am not going to just sit around and let them capture me again, and running isn't going to be any use, they will find me Hermione, and when they do they're going to kill me. You're setting me up for death by trying to make me do this."

                   "You're going to end up hurting someone and when you do they're going to lock you up. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"

He laughed in spite of himself. "I'm making a lot of sacrifices lately, what's one more?"

                   "Draco be serious!" She snapped. "These are people's lives you're toying with."

                   "I'm only doing my job."

                   "This isn't your job! This isn't you!" She nearly pleaded with him.

                   "You're wrong." He told her simply. "I am my father's son, heir to the Dark Lord, and currently am residing in that position. Don't tell me that this isn't who I am. This is the only person I am, the only person I have ever been, and the only person I ever will be. Don't you understand? You don't get to choose who you are, you're given your life and what you make of it is your decision, but because of the atmosphere someone is raised in, that's who he or she are. Freedom is only an illusion; you and I are free to do whatever we wish; however because of society we can be punished for our actions. I am who I am, Hermione. And all those months with you can't change it. We're trapped in our destinies. The fates hold our futures in the palm of their hands; it's out of my control now. And you can't stop me from doing what I feel is right, and the right thing to do is to run." He told her as he walked towards the door of the room. Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. She didn't wipe them away and they stained trails down her pale cheeks.

                   "You're a bloody chicken." She said in a watery hiss, he turned around to face her. She pulled the green Slytherin sweatshirt off and flung it at him. "Take your bloody sweatshirt and leave, since you seem so adamant about it. Get out of here!" She yelled at him. He stared at her dumbfounded, her eyes were a vibrant red and bloodshot, and her pale cheeks were glistening from the constant fall of tears. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her, promising that he wasn't going to go anywhere but he knew it wasn't that simple. Willing himself to keep moving, he strode out of the room but didn't make it as far as he had wished.

                   "You're a dead man." A cold, vehement voice hissed from the corner of the room.

                   "Potter." Draco gaped out. "How did you get in here?" He snapped. Harry crossed the room standing in front of Draco, a glinting metal in his hand. He held the object up to Draco's view; he recognized it as a simple kitchen knife.

                   "It's easy to get in when you slash the paintings, something my godfather taught me." It seemed as if he was annunciating the consonants. The words were coming out in a hiss; so much so that Draco was surprised he wasn't being showered in spit.

                   "That's nice." Draco said sarcastically, maneuvering around the boy so he could reach the now slashed painting to get out. However, Harry was too quick. He stood in front of Draco, the knife glinting dangerously. He eyed the wand in suspicion; he didn't believe however, that Wonder Boy would use it. He didn't dare test him however. "Move, Potter." He said rather harshly. Harry just grinned sardonically.

                   "No." He shook his head; the grin remained untouched on his lips. "Where do you think you're going to go? You know we'll find you, wherever you go."

                   "Like I would tell you, and besides why would I run?" He asked. "There's no point, like you said, you'll find me where ever I go."

                   "Don't be sarcastic Malfoy." Harry pulled out his wand. _Great,_ Draco though. _Now he has two weapons._  "What did you think you were doing? Fooling around with Hermione? You didn't actually think she loved you now did you?" He laughed. Draco's gaze flickered to Hermione's room but Harry's grin only got bigger. "She doesn't love you, she was using to so that we could get to you. She didn't want you to leave because she knew I would be here soon. Face it Malfoy, you just lost. Again." He lied through his teeth, but he prayed that Draco wouldn't be able to see through his mask. He only heard Hermione say that she didn't want him to leave due to the fact he was eavesdropping, there was no truth in his words.

                   "I don't lose." He snapped. Draco willed himself not to believe anything the Boy-Who-Lived said but he words seemed to fit somehow.

                   "You're a coward. Or as Hermione put it, you're a bloody chicken. Face it Ferret Boy, in what world could you ever beat me?"

That sent Draco over the edge, in a mere second he had his wand out and he was prepared to send curse after curse at the man opposite him. Hermione heard shouts coming from the common room, she opened the door and spotted both Harry and Draco had their wands drawn. She noticed that Harry seemed distraught, his eyes were tinted slightly red as if he had been crying. They both had their wands drawn, neither making the slightest bit of movement.

                   "Would you both stop it?" Hermione asked, exasperated. She noticed that Harry was the first to look at her, and Draco's gaze just followed him. He was watching Harry like a hawk would watch its prey. Neither of the men lowered their wands so Hermione stepped in, pushing their arms down. "It's not worth it." She told them. "And why would you possibly fight over me? I'm the same bookish, bushy haired, Hermione Granger I've always been. I'm not worth any of this." She told them harshly. "Don't you dare even raise your wands at each other because of me." She looked Draco in the eye before dragging Harry away from the blonde. "Listen to me." She told him when they were out of earshot of Draco. "I do love you. But… Not how you deserve. Don't waste your time fighting for me when you could have any other girl you want. I'm nobody, Harry. I'm nothing special. Fighting with Malfoy will do no good. It won't help you and it won't help me. Please just let it go." She pleaded.

                   "This isn't about you anymore." He told her, his tone was harsh and she cringed slightly at the manner he was speaking to her in.

                   "Then what is it about? It's not about the good verses the evil, because you're on the same side."

                   "He's warped your mind, Hermione." He said placing his hand on her cheek and smiling sadly. He slid his hand down her cheek and past her jawbone before pulling his hand back to his side. "Evil is sharing the same bed as you and yet you're oblivious to the effects. You don't even see what's going on around you…" His voice was eerily calm but Hermione's cut off his sentence.

                   "Nothing has happened!" She cried out. "Nothing, no deaths, no disappearances, everything is fine."

                   "No! Everything is not fine! You're not fine; you're in love with Malfoy! What has gotten into you? What about us Hermione? We were supposed to get married, if you hadn't gone to that bloody coffee shop of yours we wouldn't be in this position. I will never hurt you in any way, but he will, and I can't promise that I won't hurt him in return." He told her.

                   "Hermione, I love you. I love you as a friend, as a lover, and most importantly, I love you as you. Nothing can change that, and I can't forget that, no matter how hard I try."

                   "But you're not trying Harry." She blinked back the tears that stung the back of her eyes. "You're not trying to forget me, you're not trying to fall out of love with me. I've moved on… I love Draco." She hung her head, tears hot against her cheeks. "Please, don't do anything to hurt him."

Harry looked at her distressed state and realized it was all his fault. He was the one at fault for everything that happened, he was the reason that Draco would be locked in Azkaban, he was the reason why Hermione was unhappy, and he was the reason why he was unhappy. "I have to get out of here." He said suddenly. "I have to go." Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "I just… Have to get out. Don't worry about Malfoy; I was the only person who came after him. Everyone else believes your story, they believe he's innocent." He walked away from her, turning around before he left the room. "You always did have a way of convincing people." He walked out the slashed painting and his footsteps echoed on the corridor floor. Hermione fell to the floor and just began to sob. Draco moved over towards her and knelt down, he hugged her. Allowing her to cry on his shoulder, never questioning what was going on.

                   Moments later, Hermione had calmed down and the pair sat on the couch in their common room. Draco tried to figure out the best way to ask Hermione what was going on with Harry.

                   "Are you okay?" He asked. She simply nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" He pried. He tried not to sound too pushy.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He still loves me. More than he should. And he's not even trying to move on, it's like I'm his safety net. Something to fall back on when things get rough, and I feel awful because I can't be that. I can't be there for him to fall back on. I'm taking away the cushion and allowing him to hit rock bottom, I'm the reason why he's doing this. If I hadn't gone to that coffee shop and seen you, we wouldn't be in this mess. You'd be living free, Harry and I would be getting married and nothing would ever cause us this much distress."

                   "Don't say that." Draco chided her. "I love you, and I will always love you."

                   But you didn't. Once you hated me Draco, and I can't forget that."

                   "I never hated you, I was envious that a Mud… Muggle-Born could be so much more intelligent than me, so much happier than I could be." He couldn't bring himself to say Mudblood; just the thought of the word caused him to get a vile taste in the back of his mouth. "Secretly, I always had a little crush on you." He smiled at her, kissing her softly.

She laughed, despite herself. "That's always nice to know."

                   Harry sat on a small hill over looking a lake or a pond, he couldn't figure out what one it was. It was too small to be an actual lake but it looked too deep to be a pond. Either way, it didn't matter; his attention wasn't on the pond/lake. The metal of the blade in front of him, however, was captivating. Seeing his reflection in the blade he couldn't help but gaze at his most notable features. His scar on his forehead was showing, as he had pushed his hair back in frustration, making it stand on end. Gazing at the scar he wondered why a simple scar caused everyone to gawk at him. He knew, they did it because it was a curse scar, but there must have been more to it. The grotesque coloring of it perhaps, the pale pink and white, or maybe because it was the one thing he tried to keep hidden. He looked at the startling green color of his eyes, losing himself in their own depth. His thoughts traveled to his mother and father, and then to Sirius. The only people who had ever really treated him just as Harry, not as the Boy-Who-Lived. Sure, Hermione and Ron came second but in the beginning there was the whole gaping at his forehead thing, wanting to know how he defeated Voldemort that year… He was never a normal teenager, and he wasn't a normal adult. He got unwanted attention, media, and unfaithful friends. His life was too difficult for him to even imagine, but Hermione was the glue that attached him to sanity. Now that he had lost Ron to the vows of marriage he had no one to fall back on. No family, and no friends. He was utterly alone. He turned the blade over in his hand and allowed it to drop to the soft earth. His wand lay next to him on the hill and he looked down at it, contemplating the idea that had been running over in his head. He has heard the spell leave his mouth dozens of times before, and he knew now that it would be just as simple, but he needed to truly want it. He needed to want him to die. Clutching the wand in his hand he breathed heavily before turning the wand on himself.


End file.
